A Girl With the Power
by ChocolateButtons
Summary: Caleb's sister, Melissa, also has the power. What happens when she joins the madness involving Chase? Tyler/OC.
1. THE COVENANT

**The Covenant**

* * *

**Summary:** Caleb's sister, Melissa, also has the power. What happens when she joins the madness involving Chase? Tyler/OC.

**Rating:** T for violence and adult situations.

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance.

**Pairing:** Tyler/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with 'The Covenant', except from the character I have made up.

* * *

**ChocolateButtons  
****~ XOXO**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hey guys!  
One day I promise I will fully re-do this story. Now that I look back it seems pretty crappy, especially since I was fourteen when I posted it.  
So, I will go back and do it up-if you guys want, that is.  
I'll probably put up a poll!

Thanks!  
Happy reading!

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter One**

They were all standing waiting for Reid to show, since like always, he was late. Melissa was standing in-between Caleb and Tyler, shivering.

"Brrr! Im freezing my ass of here! Where the hell is he?" Melissa complained. Pogue smirked at her.

"Don't worry baby girl, he'll get here soon." He reassured her. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"I should freaking hope so!" Giving another shiver, she stood closer to Tyler trying to cuddle close. Tyler smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What's up fellas?" They all turned to see Reid. Melissa gave a silent cheer that he was finally here, since she thought she might just turn into a popsicle.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler asked. Reid just continued looking down.

"Had things to do." He replied.

"More like someone" Melissa muttered. But of course Reid heard her along with Tyler who smirked knowing it was true. Reid winked at her. Usually if she said something like that he would flirt with her, but it was way too cold to even bother.

"How's the party?" Reid asked. Pogue shrugged.

"Don't know. Just got here." Pogue said. Reid looked back at them, his eyes turning black.

"Well, hell, boys." His eyes had turned fully black now. "Let's drop in." And with that he took a step of the cliff and dropped down. At this point Tyler dropped his arm from Melissa's waist and walked forwards.

She bit her lip, already missing his warmth.

"Shit, yeah!" He turned around and dropped off the cliff backwards, but not without giving a wink to Melissa.

"TYLER!" Caleb shouted. Melissa looked at her brother, knowing he would be angry that they're 'using'.

"Come on Caleb. It's not like it's going to kill us. Yet." And with a grin Pogue jumped off the cliff.

She smirked, and instead of doing the complete opposite of Reid, Tyler and Pogue, she skipped to the edge and turned so she was facing Caleb. She saw her brothers serious face warning her, he was about to stop her when she lifted her hand and blew a kiss to him and stepped back.

She landed gracefully, unlike the boys who weren't so lucky to be a girl.

Tyler looked at her, amazed.

"How the hell do you do that?" Tyler asked. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have my ways" She told him and walked off to where Reid and Pogue were standing. She heard feet touching the ground and knew that Caleb had landed. He and Tyler went over and stood with the rest of them.

They all started walking to the party. Pogue was at the far left, then Caleb, Reid, Melissa and finally Tyler.

Reid slung his arm around Melissa's shoulders, while Tyler laced their fingers together.

It wasn't unusual for him to do that, nor Reid. They were always flirting with her, with Reid it's just harmless, even though he did admit to fancying her and that he would, and quote "Take her to his bed for some fun." But with Tyler, the whole group told her that he fancied her and she kind of believe them, even though he wouldn't admit it.

So he means the flirting, she wondered what would happen if he actually asked her out. She really liked him … and she meant like, like. She'd admitted to Kate that she fancies him, of course she squealed and told Melissa how happy she was.

She was even going to set them up, that was until Melissa gave her the death glare, which everyone is scared of and knows to back off.

Melissa gave Tyler's hand a squeeze, and smiled at him. When they got near the party Melissa looked for Kate.

She heard a few people calling Caleb's name and someone also called hers, she smiled and nodded her head at them in greeting and went back to her search for Kate.

She spotted her near the bonfire with a blonde girl; they had their backs to them and were looking at a guy. She skimmed her eyes over to him and gave him a once over. Looking him down, then up, to collide with eyes. The guy smirked and done what she did to him, looking down, then up again. She raised an eyebrow as if saying 'like what you see?'

She looked away from him to Kate and the girl. She smiled when they looked at her and she dropped Tyler's hand, and broke away from the guys.

Reid watched her run to the girls. "Well there goes my arm rest." He mumbled. The guys chuckled at him and looked back towards the girls.

Melissa ran to Kate, who let out a squeal and they both hugged. Melissa gave her a kiss on the cheek as she usually did and looked towards the blonde. She smiled warmly at her. Who in turn smiled shyly.

"Who's the newbie?" Melissa asked with a smile. Kate smiled too.

"This is Sarah, our new roommate, she's new here, and she's from a Boston public." When Kate said that she was from a public, Sarah looked embarrassed and nervous.

"Hey, don't worry! Theres nothing wrong with going to a public, we don't care if you were home schooled, it's only the snobby people like Kira who mind." Melissa said, rolling her eyes. This made Sarah relax and let out a breath of relief.

"See I told you she's nice, she's probably the only nicest girl here … other than me." Kate said and giggled.

"So, our new roommate huh? So that's why we had three beds, here I thought it was a place that Kate could dump all her stuff on." Melissa commented. Sarah laughed while Kate blushed.

"But anyways" Melissa gave Sarah a hug who returned it and also gave her a kiss on the cheek like she did with Kate. "Welcome to the group, were going to be the best of friends … Okay that sounded corny." They all laughed again, but Kate stopped and looked behind Melissa.

"They're here." Kate whispered, as if in a trance. Melissa rolled her eyes, knowing it was her brothers.

"Who are they?" Asked Sarah looking at Kate, who had a dreamy smile on her face.

"The sons of Ipswich." Kate looked over at Pogue, while Melissa was pulled back by the waist into Reid's chest.

Reid pouted at her when she looked up, questionably.

"You left me, I had no arm rest." She rolled her eyes, and when he let go of her she went in-between Caleb and Tyler. Who had just arrived.

"Hey Kate." Kate smiled at Caleb.

"Caleb." Kate then went and jumped into her boyfriends arm, giving him a kiss. "Hi! You're late."

"Had a thing with the family" He looked over to Sarah, who was looking at Caleb at the time. Melissa giggled when she saw them both smiling at each other. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of them two going out, or just the fact that her brother might get a girlfriend.

"Who's this?" Caleb asked. Sarah gave a nervous smile and short wave.

"Me and Melissa's new roommate … Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid—"Melissa smirked, knowing what he was about to say. Honestly you'd think he'd learn that it is a very bad pick up line.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin" He shook her hand. "Good evening." Sarah looked amused when he said that but went along with it anyways.

"Good evening." Reid gave her his best charming smile. Melissa knew what was coming.

"You know Sarah's my grandmother's name" Ahh, there it is! "You kinda remind me of her—"

"Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway." He said, shaking her hand.

Sarah laughed "Good" She smiled at him "Sarah."

He smiled back. Melissa noticed Kira coming over and groaned, putting her head into Tyler's shoulder. He looked over and also saw her, and decided to wrap his arm around Melissa's shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head.

Keira came and stood in front of Caleb, trying to get all of his attention on her. Melissa rolled her eyes and sneered at her.

"Hey Caleb." Caleb nodded at her.

"Kira." He then looked at Sarah, and kept his attention on her.

"How was your summer?" Kira gave him a smile.

"Uhmm..." Kira noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her and turned around to face Sarah.

She held out her hand. "Im Kira." Sarah gave a smile and shook her hand.

"Sarah" Kira nodded, smirking.

"Oh, right from the Boston public... tell me how does one go getting into Spencer from a public?" Sarah's smile slipped from her face.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira." Of course this only lasted for a second until …

"Why don't you give it a rest." Aaron Abbot, Melissa's number one pain in the ass. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Tyler as she felt him tighten his hold on her, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

Caleb sighed. "I don't want any trouble Aaron." Aaron only smirked.

"Im sure you don't." Melissa noticed one of Aarons friends step up.

"You poser's make me wanna puke." Melissa clenched her fist and took a step forward but was pulled back by Caleb. Reid also had the same idea.

"Is that right?" He took a menacing step forward, but like Melissa, Caleb put his arm out to stop him.

"Hey, let it go." Melissa looked to Aaron again, and out of the corner of her eye saw the guys she had looked at earlier, he was walking near, just watching the group.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Melissa snickered at that, she saw Aaron look at her and watched in disgust as he trailed his eyes up and down her body.

Caleb grinned, oblivious to what Aaron had done.

"Actually I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." She couldn't help but laugh at the way he done it. Pointing to Kira then Sarah, as if Aaron was to dumb to understand. Sarah grinned at Kira.

Aaron glanced back at her before facing Caleb again and giving him a hard shove. Then, out of nowhere the guy popped up again, standing in-between Caleb and Aaron. He was grinning at Aaron one minute, then looking at Kira the next.

"You were being kinda bitchy."

Aaron's friend then decided at that moment to puke all over his back.

Melissa had felt someone use and looked over at Reid whose eyes flashed over with fire. Caleb obviously felt it too because he tensed up, and looked over at Reid with a angry look.

Melissa scrunched up her nose at the smell of the sick, and heard everyone 'Ewing'

Reid just laughed. The music was cut off and someone came on the mic.

"Guys, uh guys, Dylan just called he said he saw three cop cars heading this way on old dell road."

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 2

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

And just like that everyone began to scatter.

Caleb gave a look to Tyler, who took Melissa's hand and started to lead her through the crowd with Reid following.

"This is soo unfair! I can't believe the party got broken up earlier than last year." Whined Melissa, she started to pout.

"Hey, how 'bout I give you a piggyback, will that make you feel better?" Tyler smiled at her while Reid rolled his eyes.

"God! How old are you? I mean really, talk about immature." Reid said. Melissa stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up Reid! You're just jealous." Melissa told him. Reid raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Oh really?" He asked. He walked closer to her, invading her personal space. Melissa smirked, and got closer to Reid, faces almost touching.

"Yes really." She answered. They were so close now; she could feel his breath on her lips. Just when Reid was going to press his lips against hers, Tyler grabbed Melissa's waist and dragged her back towards him.

"C'mon, hop on." Tyler told her. He crouched slightly in-front of her. Melissa put her hands on his shoulders and carefully jumped onto his back. Melissa saw Reid looking at her with a lustful look. She raised an eyebrow, and gave him a look to cut it out.

They managed to catch back up with Caleb and the rest of them.

Caleb looked behind him to make sure Melissa was following. He noticed her on Tyler's back and frowned, but smiled when Melissa waved at him.

"Do you need a ride?" Caleb turned his attention on Sarah. She opened her mouth to speak.

"No, Sarah drove us out here." Kate managed to say first. Pogue turned to Kate, holding her hand

"Will I see you back at the dorms?" He asked. Kate looked at him and smiled. Melissa giggled quietly, knowing why he was asking her that, no doubt to have some 'fun'. Reid smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Its getting late, im just gonna crash." Kate told him. They both leaned in and kissed while walking.

"Call me in the morning?" She asked. Melissa saw the new guy walk over in-front of her and Tyler, coming to a stop just behind the 'love birds'.

"I could use a lift." Chase said. Melissa couldn't help but want to be in Sarah's car when driving back, they lucky bitches getting to sit near the cutie.

"No problem." Kate, being her usual flirty self. Hopefully she remembers that hunk on her arm is her boyfriend and wont try anything with the new guy. We can only hope.

"Hey, nice going back there. Caleb." Caleb said, introducing himself. He extended his hand in front of Sarah.

The guy accepted it. "Chase." He replied back.

Melissa smiled; she finally knew the cutie's name. She rested her head against Tyler's shoulder, who smiled.

"Thought that guy and I were about to go at it, his friends puking sure came at an opportune time." Chase said.

Reid smirked. "Didn't it though?" He said and smacked his hand on Tyler's shoulder, who smirked right back.

They got to the cars, and went their separate ways. But Melissa noticed that before Sarah went she flashed Caleb a flirty smile, who gave her a flirty look.

Tyler shifted Melissa, and dropped her to her feet. She gave him a hug to his back and kiss on the cheek. He winked at her and opened up the back door for her.

"In you go, milady." He said and she smiled at him.

"Why thank you, good sir." She replied back. And with a wink she was in the car beside Pogue.

Caleb, before going in the car gave Tyler a meaningful look. Then turned back to Sarah and gave her one last look before getting in the car.

Pogue put his arm around Melissa's shoulder when she got comfortable, and she snuggled in.

"Sarah wants you, man." Pogue told Caleb. Caleb gave him a massive grin.

Just when Melissa was about to agree Reid cut in. "That's bull shit."

"Oh now. Don't be jealous, Reid." Pogue said and slapped Caleb's shoulder.

"Yeah, Reid. There's plenty more cuties at school. Though im sure it might be hard to find one you haven't shagged." Melissa commented. At this everyone laughed, even Reid.

"My car won't start." Melissa turned her attention to outside. Tyler rolled down his window.

"Hop in with us." He shouted back. Melissa thought about what he said, and rolled her eyes.

"I can't just leave it here!" Sarah shouted.

Melissa hit Tyler's shoulder. "And where would she and the rest of them sit, dummy?"

They ignored her. "I could fix it for you." Reid said. Melissa's eyes widened, no way would he 'use', out in the open.

Obviously Caleb was thinking the same thing. "Reid, don't."

"It's not over yet, boys" Reid said. And with that he opened his door and walked to Sarah's car.

"Let it go. It's his life, man." Pogue told Caleb.

Melissa had noticed that before Reid went outside Tyler had smirked, it wasn't the fact that he had smirked at what Reid said. It was more of how incredibly cute and handsome he had looked when he done it. She shook her head, trying to get these weird thoughts out of her head.

Pogue tightened his grip on her; he obviously thought she was shaking her head at what Reid was doing.

They all watched Reid anxiously, hoping he wouldn't blow it, and expose them all.

Reid lifted up the bonnet of the car and just looked at it.

"C'mon touch something, you idiot." Whispered Melissa, shaking her head.

Obviously not hearing her - not that he could - he put down the bonnet.

"Try it again." They heard him say, Sarah tried the engine and it worked.

"Thank you!" Sarah shouted. Reid walked back to the car with a big smirk on his face.

Melissa looked at Caleb and noticed he looked very angry. She turned her head, surprised, when she heard Tyler's door being opened.

"Gotta bolt. Move over." Reid said. Tyler of course, was going to argue.

"It's my car." Tyler argued. They could all hear the police sirens getting closer.

"Move over, baby boy. Now!" And so he did, and Reid got in.

Melissa groaned and held onto Pogue tightly. Reid was always known for speeding and getting into accidents. Caleb gave her a comforting smile and moved closer to her, putting his hand on her knee since her legs were crossed.

The car started forwards, and the hell ride started.

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 3

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The cops on their tails, they went faster and deeper into the forest.

They all looked behind them and saw the cops, Melissa and the boys started whooping. Caleb didn't though, you could tell by the look of his face that he was worried.

"No sweat." Reid said and started grinning.

The next second Reid quickly turned a corner sending Pogue and Caleb into Melissa, bashing her shoulder.

Melissa sat up properly again, while Caleb apologized. He then looked out the back window, sighing.

"Ugh, we gotta pull over." Caleb said as he leaned his head against the back of his seat.

Reid turned around to face him for a quick second. "Oh, you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard."

Caleb turned back around looking out the window. We all looked at him, waiting for his decision.

We didn't have to wait long. "Alright what the hell, lets lose them... Hey, cut across Marblehead. We might as well have some fun while we're at it."

Melissa, looked up at Caleb, smiling, obviously excited. Reid turned another sharp corner. The cops still hard on their heels, heck if anything they were much closer.

"Lose them!" Pogue shouted. He and Caleb quickly looked out the back window.

Reid kept driving straight, while the cops drove to the right. Thankfully the cops weren't faster, so they were still behind them.

Melissa giggled and whooped, while the guys sat there grinning.

Reid turned a much sharper corner and Pogue went straight into Melissa, while she got her upper body pushed over Caleb's lap, she groaned and pushed herself up.

"Step on it. Go!" Tyler shouted, looking back out the window. But at the last moment when he was going to turn around, he looked straight at Melissa; it was just for a second, until he turned around.

Reid skidded a bit. Melissa only had a second's warning, until they'd hit a mini hill.

Melissa's head bashed of the top of the roof, she groaned in pain and clutched her head, which was throbbing.

She couldn't help but let slip "Asshole" Under her breath, directing it at Reid of course.

"You okay, baby girl?" Pogue asked, always so caring. She gave him a slight smile.

"Im fine." She said, clenching her teeth. It wasn't the truth, but it was near it. Her head was only slightly sore.

Reid rushed across the ground. The cops still close by.

"Alright, guys, you ready?" Reid asked. Pogue looked at Caleb.

"Come on Caleb, it's 'gonna take all of us." Pogue told him. Melissa bit her lip, and groaned.

"I hate this bit!" Melissa whined. Pogue and Caleb each took her hand, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"It'll be okay, we've done this plenty of times, baby girl." Tyler tried comforting her, but it wouldn't work.

Reid stepped harder on the gas, the guys and Melissa's eyes turned black.

Melissa bit her lip even harder, hard enough to make it bleed. She noticed Tyler glance at her with his black eyes and got hit with a warm tingly feeling.

"Harry potter can kiss my ass!" Reid shouted, while Tyler gave a loud, long whoop.

At the very last second, before leaving the ground, Melissa quickly buried her head into Caleb's chest. Who brought up his free hand and held her head close.

When Melissa knew they were completely off the ground she squeezed her eyes shut and also squeezed Pogue's and Caleb's hands.

When Melissa whimpered, Pogue switched the hand that she was holding with his free hand. Now that his left hand was free, he started rubbing Melissa's back, trying to soothe her. He could feel that she was tense, he looked up at Caleb, who looked back, and they shared a look. They both felt the overwhelming feeling of protection for her. Even though she wasn't in danger, they both still wanted to protect and help their little baby girl.

It felt like forever to Melissa until the car hit the ground with a 'thud'. She heard the boys laughing, and whooping. She relaxed a bit and brought her head out of Caleb's chest. She bit her lip, feeling embarrassed of how scared she was.

Caleb, obviously knowing this, started to tickle her, to get her more relaxed and back to her usually happy, bubbly self. Melissa was in a fit of laughter, she was no longer giggling, but laughing.

The boys all looked at her grinning and laughing.

Reid put his foot on the gas, and went backwards, away from the cops who look so incredibly shocked.

They turned in a circle and faced the right way. Caleb and Pogue looked out the window, still laughing at the cops shocked face.

They kept on driving until they got near the place Pogue left his bike.

"If any of you guys mention what I did, then I will seriously go all psycho bitch on your ass!" Melissa said, obviously meaning the whole, being scared when going off the cliff.

They laughed, but they stopped when Pogue talked.

"Hey, don't worry baby girl, we won't, plus it was cute that you were scared." The guys all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, plus, at least we all know that you aint always miss 'im not scared of anything, I make things scared of me'." Reid added, partly serious. Once again they were all in fits of laughter.

Melissa was actually known for not being a girly girl, that's usually scared of spiders and such. She was more known for being the 'kick ass first, ask questions later' kinda girl, the one that has been in quite a few fights and been victorious.

Although, she was definitely a girly girl when it comes to everything else.

Reid parked near Pogue's bike and stopped the car.

"Right, this is our stop." Caleb said. He and Pogue both opened their doors and stepped out, they knocked fists with Tyler and Reid through their open windows.

Melissa jumped out of the car. She smiled at Pogue and jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight, Pougy." Melissa said. Pogue gave a laugh and Melissa gave him a kiss on the lips, as a goodnight.

The boys never thought it was weird; they were so used to it. She always kissed them on the lips as a goodnight, and that was it, and kisses on the cheek other times. In fact, they would probably think she was weird if she didn't kiss them like that.

Melissa skipped over to Caleb and gave him a quick kiss and a bear hug.

"G'night, sis." He said, and she smiled.

"G'night, bro." Caleb gave her one last smile before walking over to Pogue and his bike.

Melissa waved and got back in the car. They watched the yellow motorbike drive past.

Just when Melissa thought Reid would start the car, he got out of it. She frowned at him, and then frowned even more when Tyler got out.

"You guys? Wh-"She stopped when she realized what was going on.

Tyler now sat in front of the wheel and Reid was now in the passenger seat.

"Ohh..." They laughed at her a bit, and she ended up joining in too.

Many jokes, flirting and lots of laughter later they arrived back at Spencer Academy, they had also stopped at the 24 hour shop and bought sweets, food and some other supplies.

They got out of the car and Melissa grabbed the three bags. Of course she didn't get far before Tyler grabbed them off her.

"Always the gentleman." She said with a smile. He smiled back and winked at her.

"You get the bags and I get the girl." Reid said and pulled Melissa to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her up the steps with her giggling.

Reid didn't catch the angry, jealous look Tyler shot him.

Melissa walked with them to Tyler and Reid's dorm room. When they got there, Melissa gave them a smile.

"I think im gonna just crash, im tired anyways from all of the excitement." She told them. They looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Melissa rolled her eyes and gave Reid a kiss on the lips and broke away giggling when he grabbed her ass, trying to pull her closer.

She looked to Tyler, who still had the puppy dog look on.

"That won't work, no matter how cute you are." After she said it she took Tyler's cheeks in her hands and gave him a light kiss on the lips, making him want more.

Melissa bit her lips and whispered. "G'night" to him, then started to walk away.

"Tease!" She heard Tyler shout after her.

"Don't you know it!" She called back, smirking. She continued, but stopped when Reid shouted to her.

"Hey!, I'll walk with you, you never know what could be lurking these halls." Reid told her. Melissa gave him a look but agreed.

Tyler looked at Reid, obviously jealous. "And why do you get to walk with her?" He asked.

Reid shrugged. "You're the one carrying the bags, plus you gotta open the door, baby boy."

Tyler glared at Reid while he was walking away.

Just as they were going to turn the corner Melissa shouted "Love you Ty!" which Tyler couldn't help but smile at.

* * *

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 4

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Once they had gotten to Melissa's floor they stopped, they had noticed Sarah walking carefully and stopping, looking behind her. It looked as if she had just stepped out of the shower, with the water dripping down her.

Melissa and Reid shared a confused look and walked towards Sarah.

Melissa was a few steps behind Reid and rolled her eyes when he stopped right in front of Sarah, obviously trying to scare her. She opened her mouth to tell him off when she noticed Sarah was going to turn back around.

Melissa just about jumped out of her skin when Sarah screamed, although she should have expected it, she didn't really think she was going to scream.

Melissa walked forwards a few steps until she was standing beside Reid. Sarah was standing, trying to get over her shock, breathing heavily, she brought her hand to her mouth, and then to her heart, which was no doubt beating incredibly fast. Melissa heard her release an "Oh, my god" Through her panting.

Taking a step forwards, Melissa went to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay, it's just us." She said.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Reid said. Melissa discreetly rolled her eyes, my ass he did not mean to scare her.

Melissa gave her a soft smile. "We just got back" Reid told her. Sarah had managed to calm down and nodded.

"Sorry. Im just a little freaked out... it felt like someone was watching me in the showers." Sarah said, looking behind her.

Melissa glanced at Reid for a second but quickly looked back when she saw his eyes flick lower than they meant to. She quickly elbowed him in the ribs while Sarah was looking the other way.

Reid gave Melissa a pained expression and rubbed his ribs, mouthing an "Ow" at her.

She gave a smirk at him as he walked around Sarah and to the girl's showers.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Reid said. Sarah didn't look as if she wanted to go in, so Reid extended his hand to her "Its okay." He added.

When Sarah glanced back at Melissa she smiled and walked forwards a bit, then gently took her hand. "It'll be fine, don't worry." She told her. Sarah cheeks went a faint red, but she smiled and nodded.

Reid dropped his hand annoyed.

"Plus, if anything happens, im a black belt, so you will be safe with me, unlike Mr. Teddy bear over there." Melissa said, nodding her head at Reid, whose mouth was agape. Sarah giggled.

"You should shut you're mouth Reid, it's not very attractive." Melissa told him. Once again Sarah laughed even more at this.

Reid opened the girls shower door, huffing about how everything about him is attractive.

They walked in, Reid walking even further in than the rest of them. Melissa couldn't help but feel a chill sweep over her, making her shiver.

"Don't see anyone." Reid commented, and then walked out.

Melissa and Sarah looked at each other, Melissa shrugged then softly let go of her hand and walked out, with Sarah following.

"I'll catch you later, then." Reid said. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, see you." Sarah replied. Melissa smiled at Reid.

"G'night handsome." Melissa said to Reid.

Reid smirked and walked away.

Once he was gone Melissa turned to Sarah, smiling.

"C'mon, you must be freezing!" Melissa said. Sarah laughed and agreed, so they walked to their room.

"Mmm, home sweet home." Melissa stated when they had opened the door.

Melissa looked around the room, glad that they had the big room that had three beds.

The room was quite huge, it wasn't overly huge and it wasn't small. It was just right. There were two beds against the far wall, and then one bed in front of the bed on the left, it was going side ways. Unlike the other that go the straight way.

There was a big gap between the left bed and the one in front of it. Then on the wall that had the third bed, a little long away there was a big closet.

So all in all, Melissa was happy with their room.

She noticed Kate sitting up reading a book.

"Have a nice shower?" She asked without looking up. Melissa looked at Sarah.

"Yes, we had an amazing time." Melissa told her, holding in her giggles. At this Kate looked up and her face broke into a big grin.

"Hey you! I thought you might've been sleeping at Ty's and Reid's." Kate asked. Melissa shook her head and Sarah went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Nope, Katiekins. I decided to spend my night here with my two lovely girls." Melissa said and smiled when she heard two 'Aww's. One from Kate and one from the bathroom, obviously from Sarah.

Melissa walked to her bed and lied down on it, sighing.

She didn't realize that she was nodding off until Kate's book landed on her stomach.

She picked it up and read the cover. "Pride and prejudice. Hmm nice, so uhmm… why is it on my stomach?"

Kate laughed, and Sarah joined in, coming out from the bathroom.

"Because, baby girl. You were sleeping, you looked so cute but I had to wake you up." Kate told her and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Melissa rubbed her eyes and grabbed her short shorts and halter top and went to the bathroom to get changed.

She came back out with her hair tied back into a tight pony tail.

She went and pulled back her covers, put her clothes beside her on the table and jumped into her warm bed. She noticed Kate's book still on her bed, so she threw it back at her, catching her off guard, since she was chatting with Sarah.

Melissa lied in bed and passed out.

While she was sleeping Kate looked surprised.

"Wow." Kate commented. Sarah frowned and looked at her.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, confused. Kate shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just that she must be really tired." She told her.

"Why'd you say that?" Sarah asked. Kate smiled at her.

"'Cause before she goes to bed she always, and I mean always, gives me a kiss before going to bed. I know it sounds weird, and actually gay, but that's just a thing that she does. She's a really cuddly and well, close relationship kinda girl. No doubt she would have kissed you too, or well at least on the cheek, just incase you felt uncomfortable. Also, she would have stayed up and tried to get to know you."

Sarah looked surprise at this.

"Ohh, I though that you meant that she would always kiss you on the cheek before bed" Kate shook her head. "Don't worry, I don't find it weird, one of my old friends would sometimes do that. So I wouldn't feel that weird, I mean maybe a bit, but I would get used to it. And don't worry 'bout the last part, I'll get to know her another time" Sarah told her, waving her hand in a 'don't worry about it' kind of way.

Kate nodded her head, and they continued talking about boys.

A while later their attention went to Melissa, she was getting up from her bed. She got out of her bed and stood in between them.

Just when Kate was going to ask what was wrong Melissa started to speak.

"I just realized that I didn't say goodnight." Kate smiled at her.

Melissa first went over to Sarah and gave her a kiss on the cheek, who returned it.

"I would have stayed up and tried to get to know you, but im just so tired." Melissa said apologetic. Kate gave Sarah an 'I told you so' look.

"Don't worry about it, you're obviously exhausted." Sarah said and smiled at Melissa.

Melissa then went over to Kate and gave her a kiss on the lips, then over to her own bed.

"G'night my lovelies." She said and smiled at them both and went back to bed.

Kate and Sarah lied back, just when Kate was going to turn out the light she stopped.

She turned to Sarah and said "Told you so."

Then it went black.

* * *

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 5

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Melissa yawned for the fourth time that morning, since they were up early and out late she was very tired.

Kate and Sarah had woken her up, saying they needed supplies and they were going into town in an hour. Melissa declined but they had dragged her out of bed, literally, so she had no choice.

They got dressed, ate and Kate and Sarah both went to get Chase, while Melissa sat and texted Tyler.

'_Poor you, they dragged you out of bed?'_ - Tyler.

'_Yes! It was horrible, im soooo tired!'_ - Melissa.

'_Ut oh, A tired Mel, is a cranky Mel. __Haha!'_ - Tyler.

'_Yuppp! ...'_ - Melissa.

'_.. What you doing afterwards?'_ - Tyler.

'_Well at night im going to Nicky's with you and Reid ..'_ - Melissa.

'_Yeah, I mean before that, after you're done shopping?'_ - Tyler.

'_Zilchh! Why, babes?'_ - Melissa.

'_You wanna hang out? Stay in the dorms and watch movies?'_ - Tyler.

'_=D I would love that! You've made my day, Ty! You can come to mines, since I have movies and snacks'_ - Melissa

'_Okay, it's a date ;). Haha.'_ - Tyler.

'_Hahaa, I will come and get you once im done with the girls... and boy.'_ - Melissa.

'_Okay, Bye!'_ - Tyler.

'_See you soon, babes. Love yaa xx'_ - Melissa.

'_Love you, too =)'_ - Tyler.

Melissa smiled, put away her phone and saw Chase, Kate and Sarah coming through the door. She rolled her eyes at them and stayed sitting when they told her to come.

They went over to her and tried pulling her along, until Chase decided to put her over his shoulder and carry her like a caveman.

They were all in fits on laughter by the time he put her down, so he could open his car.

They all got in and headed to the shop.

Melissa yawned again and picked up her required foods, walking beside Sarah. Sarah noticed Melissa yawning and couldn't help but yawn herself.

"Stop it! Yawning is contagious you know!" Sarah said, giggling and started walking again.

Melissa laughed and followed Sarah around the corner. She noticed Caleb there and saw the medical supplies, obviously for their dad. Not that Sarah or Kate knew about that.

Melissa grinned at her brother and shouted a greeting at him while running up and jumping on him, giving him a bear hug. She kissed his cheek and he returned it.

"Hi" Sarah greeted, smiling, not at all affected by the display.

Caleb released his sister and smiled back "Hi there" He said.

Melissa moved to beside Kate and gave her a nudge of the hip and she giggled.

"Boo!" Melissa looked to the left and saw who shouted. It was Chase, he had some funny glasses on his face.

Kate hit him on the arm "You scared me!" She shouted.

Chase noticed Caleb standing and put out his hand. "Hey, man" He greeted.

Caleb shook his hand while replying with a "Hey".

Kate started looking through her bag for something. "Im gonna see if Pogue wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon... Who else wants to go?" She asked.

Chase shrugged. "I will" He said. Kate gave him a flirty grin, while Melissa raised an eyebrow at Kate.

Caleb shook his head. "I gotta run some errands for my mother" He said.

Melissa watched him look at Sarah and her at him. She couldn't help but sing 'Love is in the air' in her head.

"I already saw it" Sarah said, nodding her head. Melissa raised her eyebrows and smiled at Sarah, she glanced at Kate and saw her do the same thing.

Sarah smiled back. The boys were of course oblivious to the secret, silent message they were saying to Sarah.

Kate turned her attention to Melissa. "Well? You wanna come? It'll be fun!" She said. Melissa shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry, babe. Im hanging out with Tyler." Melissa told her. She noticed Kate give her a knowing look.

"Going to see lover boy, huh?" Kate teased. This caught both Caleb's and Chase's attention.

It didn't seem like a new thing to Sarah. She must have told Sarah about the whole Tyler deal, Melissa thought to herself.

Melissa sent Kate a glare, while Caleb asked what she was meeting up with him for.

"Oh, were just going to watch some movies and that." Melissa said and gave her brother a innocent look.

Caleb gave her a smile and ruffled her hair, at which she shrieked at and fixed it while punching his arm.

He rubbed his arm while saying. "I hope so." Melissa stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone laughed.

"So that's a no from everyone here except Chase. Oh well, you're loss. What are you going to do, Sarah?" Kate asked.

Caleb looked at Sarah, waiting for her answer, he received a shrug in reply.

"Do you feel like running errands?" Caleb asked her. Melissa shared a smile and knowing look with Kate.

"Sure" Sarah accepted, grinning. Melissa even thought there was a slight blush on her cheeks, but that could have been from the cold.

Caleb stayed until Sarah bought her stuff and then left with her. But not without a wink from Melissa, giving her the thumb up, making Sarah blush even more.

Melissa, Kate and Chase bought more stuff then left. Kate was calling Pogue, but it didn't look good. She heard her sigh and knew that he had said no.

The weird thing is, was that when she did sigh, Chase started smirking, until Kate turned to him saying it's only gonna be them two. Which then he smiled at her and said it was fine.

Melissa rolled her eyes and followed them to the car.

* * *

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 6

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Melissa stood in her dorms, staring at herself in the mirror. '_God, why am I even caring if I look good, it's just Tyler' _Melissa thought, and shook her head.

She skipped over to her TV and put the three DVD's she had chosen on top of the shelf, which was above the TV.

She next went over to her mini fridge that she shared with the others and took two cans of pepsi out, then picking up the popcorn, crisps, and sweets from inside her carrier bag.

Looking at her watch, she noticed Tyler would be there soon. So she placed everything on the bed they would lie on.

Three knocks on her door notified her that Tyler had arrived.

Grabbing a wristband she put her hair back into a messy bun, while walking over to her door and pulling it open when she had finished.

Tyler stood there, smiling. He walked in, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and went over to the bed, eyeing all the food there.

She laughed and walked over.

"Thought we might get hungry." She admitted with a shrug.

Tyler raised his eyebrow. "This food could feed a whole country, you know that right?" He told her.

Melissa bit her lip, putting on a guilty look.

"But, what if we get trapped? Or if there's an earthquake, or hurricane!" She had said it so quick that Tyler could only pick out the words 'trapped' and 'hurricane.'

"We will be fine, plus im here to protect you." He said, puffing out his chest.

Melissa laughed, poking his stomach. He gave her a pained expression, saying it hurt.

"You big baby!" She said. He grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, well im your baby." He said, and she nodded her head truthfully.

"C'mon, I've picked out the movies." She said, as she slapped him away and moved towards her TV.

Tyler sat down on the bed as she read of the titles.

"Pirates of the Caribbean; At Worlds End, Monster-in-Law and finally, Step Up." She finished with a big smile, holding up all the DVD's. "Which one?"

"Hmm, well they are all kind of girly...—"Melissa started to move the 'Step Up' DVD closer to him "— and, umm, I guess its 'Step Up'?" He decided, throwing a questioning glance towards her as she started squealing and popped the DVD on.

Tyler rearranged the pillows on the bed and lied back. Melissa came and joined him, snuggling up to him.

They were half way through the film when Tyler turned to Melissa and noticed that she had dazed off. He watched her for a while, thinking of how beautiful she was. She must have felt him watching her because she opened her eyes. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she asked him what time it was.

"Time you had a watch." He softly said. Melissa noticed the way her said it and turned on her side to lay facing him.

"How long have I been asleep?" He glanced over at the TV to see how far along the movie was.

"Not long." Melissa nodded.

They were silent for awhile. Melissa was looking at the TV from the corner of her eyes and Tyler, well he was watching her.

Melissa finally turned back to Tyler, a frown adoring her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" she whispered.

Tyler looked deep into her eyes and whispered back.

"Because you're so beautiful."

Tyler leaned down and brushed his lips against Melissa's. Melissa lied there, not moving. She relaxed after awhile and closed her eyes. It started off as a soft kiss until he pressed his lips against hers with a little more force. He trailed his tongue across her bottom lip and she moaned. She opened her mouth and they brushed tongues, exploring each others mouths.

A few moments later they parted and let air into their lungs.

Melissa bit her lip and looked at Tyler, who was starting intently into her eyes.

"What does this mean now?" She whispered.

Tyler smiled and pushed some hair that had fallen loose from her messy bun behind her ear.

"I don't know, but I do know what I want it to mean …" He told her.

She gave him a shy smile.

"Tyler Simms are you asking to be my boyfriend?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Well, im hoping to be." He replied back.

They were silent for a while. Tyler was waiting patiently, but on the inside his stomach was in knots.

"Okay." Melissa finally whispered.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Okay?" he repeated, not believing his ears.

"Yes" Melissa confirmed louder, while grinning.

Tyler whooped in joy and jumped on top of her. Melissa squealed as they both fell of the bed.

They both laughed, but couldn't wipe the grins of there faces.

"What should we tell the others?" asked Melissa.

"Well they are expecting it, so we should just tell the truth." Tyler saw Melissa open her mouth and knew what she was going to say, so he answered her before she could speak. "Caleb will be fine with it, trust me." Tyler told her.

She bit her lips and asked. "But how do you know?"

Tyler blushed and looked everywhere but at her. "I… umm asked him earlier, before I came over." He admitted, still blushing.

Melissa gave him a beautiful smile and awed.

She looked at the clock and gasped.

"I've got to get ready for Nicky's, do you wanna stay and help me pick out something or…" She paused, waiting for him to fill in the blank

"As much as im tempted to, and trust me that's a lot, I have to go back to my dorm and see what mischief Reid's gotten into. But I will meet up with you later, with Reid." He responded, apologetic.

"It's fine" She told him. He stood up and then helped her up.

Pulling her to him, he whispered. "I can't believe you're all mine."

She smiled up at him. "You better believe it."

He smiled back and walked to the door, her hand linked to his. He opened the door and turned around.

"I don't want to go." He pouted. She shrugged.

"Tough love, babe. You gotta go." He mimicked a tear running down his face and Melissa laughed.

They smiled at each other and Melissa leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Mmm, I definitely need more of that." He stated and pulled her closer by the hips. Melissa giggled and accepted the kiss coming her way.

They made out for awhile, until Melissa pulled away.

She gave him a gentle shove out the door and he took the hint, walking out.

"Bye, boyfriend." She shouted after him.

He turned around and started walking backwards, giving her a smirk. And with a wink, he was gone.

* * *

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 7

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Melissa opened her dorm door, letting the two handsome boys into her room.

She had phoned Reid and Tyler a few minutes ago, stating that she was dressed and ready to go to Nicky's. Also asking Tyler if he had told Reid, in which he responded no. He was waiting to tell him together. She had let him go, telling him she'd see him soon.

Melissa decided to wear a black halter top, one that stopped above her belly button, skinny black jeans, and black pumps. She also decided to straighten her hair, which didn't take long since she had thin hair.

Smiling at them, she gave them each a kiss on the cheek and hug.

"Sup, baby girl. And how is your very sexy self doing today?" Reid commenting, eyeing her body. Tyler glared over at him and Reid shrugged. "Hey, have you looked at her? You've gotta be blind not to notice how smoking hot she looks."

Tyler still glared over at Reid but then turned to look at Melissa, not being able to stop himself trailing his eyes over her body.

Melissa rolled her eyes and whispered something under her breath. "Pervs."

Reid snapped his head up, a hurt expression on his face. "I heard that!" He shouted, pouting.

Melissa 'Mmhmm'd' him, taking a glance at Tyler to see him still watching her.

She snapped her fingers and his eyes automatically returned to her face. She raised a brow, silently questioning him. He cleared his throat loudly, receiving the attention of Reid who had let himself into her underwear drawer, without her even knowing.

"Ooh! Lookie here, Tyler. Our girlie has some pink lace underwear." Tyler's head snapped over to Reid, looking at the underwear that he was holding up, and smirked, taking a sly glance over at Melissa. "Along with a few other nasty stuff." Reid added, looking at her and winking.

Melissa stared at them, mouth open, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, and she blushes." Tyler decided to say.

Melissa walked over to Reid and grabbed the underwear out of his hand and threw them in the drawer, ready to slam it shut. But Reid had other plans; he grabbed something in his reach.

Melissa watched in horror as a light blue thong dangled between his fingers. She gave a slight growl under her breath.

Taking action, she placed a finger over one of the thong straps against Reid's hand; taking her other hand she pulled the other thong strap back. She let go of it suddenly.

Melissa smirked in satisfaction as she heard it strike against his hand. Reid yelped in pain, letting go of the thong and waved his hand around. Tyler burst into laughter while watching him shake his hand. Melissa put her thong into her drawer, successfully slamming it shut.

"Owieee!" Reid complained.

"Whatever you big baby!" Melissa said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Tyler cleared his throat again, just as loud as before. He walked over to Melissa and stood by her side, taking her hand in his.

"Umm, we have something to tell you…" Tyler managed to get out. Melissa looked up at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

Reid looked between them both, eyes wide.

"Dude! You knocked her up! Caleb is gonna kill you! God, it was nice knowing you. But before Caleb totally 'uses' on you ass… How was she? She good?" Reid wouldn't stop talking, twice Tyler had tried to intercept but Reid just kept talking and talking.

By the end of it Melissa had picked up a book from the side table, and threw it at Reid with all her might.

Reid never saw it coming, so it hit him directly on the head. He shouted in pain again, rubbing his head.

"Jesus Christ, what is it… Hurt Reid day?" He complained. Melissa sighed and shook her head, watching as Reid picked up the book, frowning he turned it over.

"Huh, Pride and Prejudice…" Reid read of the book. Melissa's eyes widened, running over she grabbed it from him, turning it over continuously, making sure it wasn't ripped or anything. She sighed in relief, clutching it to her chest, even pressing a kiss to it, when she noticed there wasn't any damage.

She walked back over to the side table and gently lay it down.

She turned around but stopped when she noticed the looks she was getting from the boys. They were looking at her with wide eyes, mouths twitching just waiting to laugh hysterically.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, c'mon laugh it up. Melissa actually cared about a book. Hahaa, so funny." She said, in a monotone voice.

Tyler and Reid looked at each other, their faces serious. That lasted for only a second. They burst out into laughter, even falling to the floor and laughing.

Melissa stood, hands on hips looking unimpressed. Even lifting her arm to look at her imaginary watch every once in awhile.

After a few minutes of them laughing they got up, apologizing. Well, Tyler did. Reid just stood there, stifling a chuckle

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Reid! Me and Tyler have something vey important to tell you, and no im not pregnant, so don't even bother with that again!"

Reid nodded, and made a gesture with his hands to 'get on with it.' Tyler once again stood by her side, entwining their hands.

"Okay, umm, well… its something that im sure you've been expecting and its something I really really wanted…" Tyler trailed off, biting his lip, not knowing how to say it.

"Just spit it out!" Reid shouted, making his way over to the desk chair, thinking it might be awhile before he actually says it. Sitting down he looked at them expectantly.

Tyler opened his mouth, about to start babbling and most likely stuttering. Melissa stopped him, opening her mouth and blurting it out.

"Me and Tyler are going out!"

Silence.

After a minute or two it started to get annoying, seeing Reid's face stay the same, not knowing what he was thinking or how he'd react.

Sighing Melissa couldn't take it anymore, just when she opened her mouth Reid started to speak.

"I swear to god! You hurt her baby boy and you have me to answer to! I will come after you and 'use' on your ass, if you think I won't do it, I will, trust me. I'll 'use' on your ass up and down the corridor. And if you try to run away, I will hunt you down. Heck I'll even come after you in the hummer. I have absolutely no problem with murdering you if you hurt my baby girl. Are we clear?"

Silence.

Melissa swore she could have heard a pin drop after Reid's ranting.

She looked up at Tyler and notices his silent, stone expression. He finally speaks.

"I promise you, I won't hurt her, I love her way too much. If I ever hurt her or break her heart I would hate myself. I love her, Reid. I won't hurt her."

Melissa smiled and squeezed his hand; he in return picked her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss on her hand.

Reid gave an approving nod, giving Tyler a secretive smile.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Reid asked. They shook their heads. Reid's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Im the first to know, I am like, so honored!" Reid squealed in a girlish voice.

Melissa and Tyler rolled their eyes.

"When are you going to tell the others?" Reid asked, truly curious.

"Umm, I don't know. You know what; ill tell them now, by text." Melissa said, grinning.

"You do know that they will all try to call at once, demanding answers, and explanations for the girls." Tyler told her.

Melissa shrugged and walked over to her bed, picking up her phone that was lying there and opened it.

She looked at the guys and waved her hand, telling them to do something while she texts.

Five minutes later and they heard her finish typing and start sending the texts.

"Let the craziness begin!" Shouted Melissa, pumping her fist in the air.

The guys had resorted to watching movies; they were busy watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean; At Worlds End'

All at once her phone started vibrating and playing music.

The first text was from Kate and apparently Caleb and Sarah too. They were talking and getting ready for Nicky's. Kate's text message basically said that she was going to phone her. And she stuck true to that.

Her phone started ringing; she picked up and headed to the bathroom so the guys couldn't hear her.

Melissa sat down on top of the toilet seat cover. What she didn't know was that the guys were trying their hardest to over hear something.

She explained everything to Sarah, Kate and even Caleb, who knew about the whole thing.

Halfway through her detailing what happened she heard a bang. Standing up she went to the doorframe to peek into the other room. What she saw made her clutch her sides with laughter.

Reid, who was sitting on the desk chair watching the movie, had slowly started to edge his way to the bathroom, getting close enough he leaned back, in which resulted to the chair being tipped over with Reid still sitting in it. He had a dazed look on his face, he slowly stood up and when he went to walk over to the bed tor rest he started walking diagonally. Making him seem like a very drunk Jack Sparrow.

And Tyler, he was just sitting innocently on the bed. Smiling sweetly at Melissa when she glanced at him, warily.

With Reid now on the bed, Melissa went back into the bathroom and started talking again.

The guys honestly couldn't hear anything, not just by the fact that they were sitting too far away, but also because Melissa was talking way too fast that only girls could understand.

That phone call ended twenty minutes after it was started.

Next came Pogue.

He had the same reaction like Reid. After Melissa had to sit through a long lecture, she had gotten bored, so she put Reid on the phone who stopped him shouting, by telling him that he had already given Tyler the lecture. Pogue had stopped after that.

An hour after the boys came; they finally left to go to Nicky's.

* * *

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 8

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Reid leaned over the table. "Corner pocket." He paused for a second, before sliding the ball home.

Melissa nodded her head in approval, while Tyler commented. "Sweet shot." He grinned, slapping their hands together before taking the cue stick from Reid.

While Tyler bent over the table, taking his shot. Reid slung an arm around Melissa's shoulder, giving her a grin.

Reid turned his head to the right, looking at something, but since Reid's head was in the way Melissa couldn't see what he was looking at.

"Well, well, well ..." Reid said, pumping his fists with someone.

Melissa leaned forward, noticing that Pogue was the mysterious stranger; she smiled and tried her hardest to go forward to Pouge, to greet him. But Reid was making it difficult with his arm around her shoulder, not letting go. But after a swift elbow in the stomach he let go.

"How long you guys been here?" Pogue asked, watching and waiting for Melissa to pounce on him. She grinned at him, almost reading his thoughts.

Going for the easy option Pogue raised his arms, closed his eyes, and waited for the impact.

Melissa jumped into Pogue's open arms. Trying to be as gentle as possible, unlike many other times, where she had just leapt into his arms, roughly. Resulting in them either sprawled on the floor or, falling over and getting injured.

Melissa squealed when she felt Pogue squeeze her little body. Kissing him briefly on the cheek, he let her down. And her feet return to the ground.

Reid tried to sling his arm back around her, but she dodged it. So instead he slung it around Pogue's shoulders.

"A bit." Reid replied.

Melissa turned to Tyler, about to stand next to him when he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, kissing her head softly before resting his chin on her head

"Just been playing Aaron and Bordy, and- Would you look at that?" Reid said. Melissa glanced over to where Reid was looking. Nicky's waitress was bending over the counter, wearing a skirt.

Melissa rolled her eyes, watching Reid slam some money down.

"Blue, cotton." Melissa bit her lip, slightly shaking her head. Tyler let go of her to also place money on the table.

"Pink, lace." Tyler stated. He looked up at Melissa and winked. Melissa's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He had guessed her underwear.

Pogue was next. "Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12." He said. He had glanced up at Melissa for a second and she had nodded, confirming what he said.

The guys grinned at him. Hoping that was the outcome.

Reid leaned over the table some more. His eyes danced with flames. And at that second, the waitress's skirt went up, revealing nothing.

Melissa grinned. Reid looked completely demolished. He hated losing. Tyler just shrugged.

Pogue winked at Melissa, who giggled, and headed over to Nicky, obviously to order something. Reid rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

Sending Reid a cheeky grin, Melissa put her attention back on the game. They continued to play for awhile. It was Tyler's turn, but Reid stopped him.

"Hey, let's see Melissa's moves. Let her play." Reid suggested, nudging Tyler.

Tyler bit his lip, nodding. Melissa started jumping up and down, grinning.

"Whoop, whoop! Reid, no cheating and try your hardest not to cry when I totally smoosh your but!" Melissa said.

Reid opened his mouth to say something, but paused. He frowned, a confused look came over his features. Tyler looked identical to him. He was confused as well.

"Smoosh?" They asked at the same time.

Melissa gave an innocent look. "I made it up." She made her lips tremble, making herself look to adorable. She would give this look to Caleb all the time, just to get her own way.

Tyler and Reid looked at each other.

"Smoosh it is!" They stated, grinning at her. She smiled sweetly back.

She walked over to Tyler. Standing right in front of him, only inches away She took a swift step forward, making him gasp quietly. Brushing up against him, she smiled coyly. She bit her lip, adding to the effect. She leaned her face close to his, almost brushing lips. And slowly crawled her hand up his chest, making her way to his arm. Where she promptly took the cue stick and walked away to the pool table.

Tyler's mouth was open, astounded. Reid almost matched his expression; he had the same look as he did earlier. He looked eager to watch them.

"You guys wanna play pool or what?" Melissa questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The boys nodded and got out of their dazes.

Melissa pursed her lips, nodding. Letting out a little 'Hmm'.

"We aint got all day." Reid stated, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Melissa leaned over the table. Within a second, she snapped herself up.

Melissa looked down and realized she wasn't wearing the best thing to lean across a table in. She had, after hours of thinking and debating, decided on a pleated tartan mini skirt with a black wife beater. She had also added in her fingerless gloves, just to add to the effect. The guys understood immediately when she looked down.

They smirked.

Not caring that she would probably have to flash the whole bar, just to take a shot.

Reid raised his eyebrows, giving a 'get on with it then' look.

"Well? You're usually never embarrassed." Reid said, giving her a look. "But then again, I guess you didn't have Tyler as your boyfriend." He continued. Glancing at Tyler, who was still smirking and also gave her a 'get on with it' look.

Melissa put on a determined face.

She took a deep breath. Biting her lip, she leaned all the way over the table, her mini skirt sliding up her thigh. She bit her lip harder and drew her arm back. She took a shot. Watching as she sank two balls. After giving the boys a good enough show, she slid back off the table. Wiping her skirt a bit, glancing slyly up at the boys. She smirked at the reactions.

They were biting their lips, lust in their eyes.

Slowly turning his head, Reid looked at Tyler.

"Dude, I am so jealous." Reid said, looking back at Melissa and trailing his eyes over her body. He closed his eyes and groaned, slamming his head against the table.

Melissa gave a giggle and walked back up to Tyler. Who hadn't moved or said anything. And simply handed him the cue stick.

"What, no show?" He breathed. Melissa noticed his voice had dropped low, more to a husky note. She decided to play for a bit.

Tyler noticed the change and smirked, letting his hands rest on her hips. She trailed her hands up his chest. She looked up, locking eyes with him. Her hands making their way around his neck, his hands, meanwhile were sliding under her top, stroking the skin of her stomach. Tyler slowly bent his head down to hers. Melissa also slowly lent up, about to brush lips with Tyler.

"What do we have here?" Aaron Abbott. Tyler sighed, leaning back and stepping away from Melissa, who also sighed.

"Go away, Abbott." Melissa told him, rolling her eyes and trying not to punch him for ruining the moment.

"What you gonna do Danvers?" Aaron taunted, he grinned a perverted grin as he trailed his eyes over Melissa's body. She made a disgusted noise. Tyler stood closer to her and snarled a threat.

Reid, who had been sitting peacefully until Aaron came, intervened. "What do you want?"

"A rematch." Bordy told him, giving him a smug grin.

Reid just raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Well, be prepared to lose then."

Aaron and Bordy snorted. And Melissa's lip curled up in disgust.

"Oh yeah, real attractive." She whispered under her breath.

"Rack 'em up." Aaron said to Bordy. Tyler and Reid grinned each other. Saying stuff like, "More money for us." And "It's almost sad that it's so easy to take there money."

They started playing, Reid was using like usual. But not that much, especially since whenever he would, Melissa would either punch or kick him. Sending him into a frenzy of curses.

So far, Reid and Tyler were winning. Reid was busy trying to make a shot.

Melissa stared at them, before walking in the direction of Nicky. Tyler stopped her, asking where she was going. She gave him a look.

"To get a drink?" She replied, lightly questioning. Tyler nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking up to Nicky.

Turning around, he walked backwards. "I'll get you your drink." He told her, giving her a wink before turning to Nicky.

"But you don't know what I want." She whispered to herself. Frowning she turned back to the game. Now it was Aaron and Bordy to take a shot.

Melissa's face lit up as she heard the song "I love rock and roll" come on. She started swaying her hips to the beat. Winking at Reid, who was watching appreciatively.

Tyler came back over, carrying Melissa's favourite. Sprite. She grinned at him as he handed it to her.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and went back to the song, taking a sip of her drink.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

Tyler was leaning against the pool table. Watching Melissa as she danced. Aaron and Bordy were also watching. Reid on the other hand was getting ready to place a bet.

_I knew he must 'a been about seventeen_

Melissa hadn't realized that a bet had been made, while she was dancing. Reid had to make a combo shot. If she had noticed, then she would have stopped him from using.

_The beat was going strong  
_

Melissa continued to dance, singing the words out loud. Reid glanced at her, picking up the money, then grabbing her by the hand and pulling her to his side. Tyler raised a brow, questioning.

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure" Reid said, before taking the money he had and placing it down Melissa's shirt and into her bra. She stood, shocked. She knew somewhere, that Reid was just trying to get Aaron jealous. It was a well known fact that he actually fancied her, but tried to cover it up by teasing and calling her names, pretending to hate her.

Tyler on the other hand, eyebrow still raised, turned even more questionably and almost looked angry. But after a look from Reid, he understood. Reid loved pissing Aaron off, and tried to do it whenever he could, no matter the circumstances.

_Playin' my favorite song _

Reid blew a kiss at Aaron, who looked incredibly annoyed and angry.

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin'  
_

Melissa in the mean time slapped Reid ass and gave him a look. He in turn raised a brow. She looked simply down to her top and back up, meeting his smirking face.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

"Sorry, baby girl. I just wanted to make Aaron jealous." Reid said. Melissa rolled her eyes, but smiled when he kissed her cheek. She walked over to Tyler, wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

_He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name  
_

Reid got back to the game. And noticed the annoyed look Aaron had, then the unconvincing look Bordy had.

"What?" Reid shouted.

_That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same_

It all happened quickly. One minute Aaron was looking pissed as ever. The next he was beside Reid and shoving him.

Melissa had let go of Tyler a while ago, she was leaning against a post, just about in the middle of the two boys.

_Said can I take you home  
where we can be alone_

Reid pushed Aaron back. "Blow me!"

Melissa sighed, knowing there was going to be a fight. She suddenly smirked, thinking to herself of how she would get to punch someone.

"Let's take it outside. Come on" Aaron suggested, more like stated.

_An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me_

Aaron glanced at Melissa for a quick second before shoving into Reid, taking him outside, with Tyler following.

Melissa grinned and skipped happily outside.

* * *

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 9

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Melissa followed the boys, being the last one to exit.

"He made the shot, dickhead. You bet him he couldn't and he did." Tyler told Aaron.

Tyler came to a stop in front of Bordy. Reid also came to a stop in front of Aaron. Melissa stood in-between Tyler and Reid, arms crossed.

"We ain't paying you shit, so if you don't like it why don't you do some about it-" Bordy was cut off by Caleb's entrance.

Melissa looked at her brother and knew her and the rest of the boys were going to get shit for starting a fight, or even considering fighting.

"What's the problem?" Caleb said, almost growling.

Aaron pointed at him. "None of your damn business."

Reid looked straight in at Aaron. "He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot, and-"He looked at Caleb, smirking. "-I did."

Caleb looked at Reid, annoyed. "Everyone just forget about it, okay?" He said, mainly speaking to Aaron and Bordy.

Nicky decided to come through the door, carrying one hell of a bat. Melissa raised a brow at it, wondering if he would ever use it.

"Hey! Take it someplace else, ladies." When no one moved he spoke again. "Now."

Bordy nodded. "Whatever you say, Nicky" Aaron said.

Aaron walked past, nudging Caleb's shoulder as he went. Also giving a look to Melissa, managing to get a swipe at slapping her ass. This alone nearly got the fight started again, but Nicky stopped it by raising his bat threateningly.

Once they were gone Caleb looked at Reid, who moved himself in front of Caleb.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb questioned him.

"We were just playing them." Reid responded. Tyler moved forwards.

"Yeah, come on, Caleb. They were suckers for it." Tyler said. Almost trying to convince him.

Melissa stayed quiet. Knowing that's the best thing to do when they decided to get into fights. Unless it involved her or Caleb took it too far. Or Reid for that matter.

Reid moved forwards, going close to Caleb's face. "Why don't you quit being such a pussy?"

He moved to go past him but Caleb slammed a hand onto Reid's shoulder. "Im not finished with you yet." Caleb told him.

Reid, in response moved his hand so that he was holding Caleb's arm.

His eyes turning black, pushing some pressure onto Caleb's hand.

"Reid, stop." Caleb breathed. Straining.

Just when Melissa was going to cut in. Caleb's eyes turned black and he pushed Reid back, slamming him into the wall. Reid made a noise of pain when he connected with the wall.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb asked. "It's addictive, you moron!"

Reid struggled to get up but managed to get to his feet.

"You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that? That's your business. But if you use in the open, like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen." Caleb ranted.

Reid completely ignored him, using his power to lift up a metal beer barrel.

Melissa's eyes widened, she hoped Reid wasn't going to do what she thought he was.

She took a few steps closer, coming to a stop beside Caleb. She was a few feet from him, getting ready to stop Reid if she had to.

"My powers greater than yours." Caleb said, telling the truth, since he was older, he was the strongest.

"Not until you ascend." Replied Reid. Caleb threw his hands up.

"All right, go for it, tough guy." Caleb said.

Reid did so.

He threw the barrel as hard and fast as he could. But it wasn't good enough.

Pogue, realizing Melissa was about to get hit because of their carelessness, pulled her away just in time before the barrel hit her. She screamed out. The barrel had been that close that she felt the air push against her face as it slammed past her.

Caleb, still not realizing what almost happened threw his power towards Reid, making him go flying into the crates of glass bottles.

Pogue let go of Melissa, who was finally stable enough to stand on her own without falling, and ran towards Caleb pushing his shoulders back. Tyler had went for Reid, Melissa following, checking to see if Reid was okay.

"Stop it! This is crazy." Pogue said, pulling Caleb back.

"It's for his own good!" Caleb shouted. "Keep using like you did tonight, like you did last night. When you ascend, you'll be as good as dead." Caleb continued.

Tyler and Melissa were helping Reid walk. Holding onto his shoulders and supporting him.

"So I fixed her car. Big deal!" Reid shouted. Melissa let go of Reid and walked into the middle of them, her eyes tearing up.

"Don't play me, Reid! Im talking later and you know it." Caleb shouted back at him. Reid tore away from Tyler.

"The hell I do! I didn't use later." Reid said, getting back up into Caleb's face.

They looked as if they were going to fight again. Melissa having heard enough stopped them. She went in-between them, pushing her hands outwards, making them fly back a few metres.

"Stop it! Both of you! You're meant to be brothers, and yet here you are shouting and screaming at each other. Hell, even using on each other." She shouted. "I bet that you were too into the fight that you didn't notice that you nearly hurt me, huh Caleb?" She continued, saying it quietly.

Caleb looked shocked, he hadn't noticed. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Save it. I don't want any apologies. You look crushed for almost hitting me and yet you don't give two fucks about Reid." She stopped and looked at the ground, letting a tear escape her eye. "I just wish you two got along, and you'd stop fighting." She finished softly.

She looked at them all. Caleb looked crushed and guilty. Reid looked guilty and sad. While Pogue and Tyler looked as if they wanted to take Melissa into their arms and squeeze her to death.

She took a closer look at Caleb and noticed that he sent an angry look at Reid, almost blaming him for it.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, snapping them shut afterwards. "You know what, bugger this." She said, just as softly as before.

Pushing past Caleb, she stormed inside, slamming the door as she went.

Melissa made her way through the bar, spotting Kate and Sarah.

They didn't notice her at first, but when Kate turned her head sideways noticing something, her eyes widened.

"Melissa! What is it, what's wrong?" Kate asked, noticing her teary eyes.

Melissa closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "There fighting again." That's all she had to say. Kate was used to Melissa coming to her, saying that the boys were fighting. Melissa gets all upset about it, mainly because she has a close relationship and hates seeing someone that she loves being or getting hurt. Especially if its one of her loved ones that's causing the pain.

Kate pulled on Melissa's arm, softly bringing her down into her lap. Melissa curled into her, tucking her head into Kate's shoulder.

Sarah looked surprised, looking around the bar to see if this had caused any attraction. It hadn't. She patted Melissa's back, not knowing what to do. Chase was just standing with a hand on Kate's shoulder as she soothed Melissa.

Sarah saw Reid coming. And he didn't look pleased. She also noticed that he had some glass on his shoulder and back.

He came to a stop in front of Kate. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Mel, babe, im sorry, I shouldn't have done that, im sorry. Please, just look at me." Reid pleaded.

But Melissa didn't move, she kept her head in Kate's shoulder, sniffing. Kate shot Reid a venomous look.

Sarah happened to glance up at Reid and saw Tyler not far behind from behind Reid's shoulder.

Tyler nudged Reid away, making room for him in front of Melissa and Kate.

"Baby?" Tyler asked, softly.

Melissa suddenly stopped sniffing. But she still didn't turn around.

"Baby, please look at me." Tyler pleaded.

Melissa brought her head up and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

Reid, seeing this, tried talking to her again.

"Look, im sorry that it happened. I didn't mean to get that serious. Please. I promise I won't fight him like that again. Please, just… please Mel, im sorry."

Melissa remained silent.

After a few minutes of no-one talking, she stood up. She looked at Reid and saw that he looked hopeful.

"Mel-"Reid started.

Melissa shoved him, and watched as he staggered back.

"Im holding you to you're promise." That's all that was said. Reid looked hurt but he nodded.

Melissa turned to Kate and asked if she could get a ride, which Kate nodded to.

Tyler kept quiet, but inside he was just bursting to say something. Anything.

"Come on, we'll go back now." Kate said, softly. Melissa agreed and nodded.

Chase had decided to get a lift with Kate, along with Melissa. And so they all stood up and grabbed their things. Everything still silent. Tyler looked at Reid and almost wanted to blame him, he wanted to run to Melissa and beg her to let him take her home. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

They started to walk away but Tyler stopped Melissa, grabbing her hand. She looked annoyed but when she saw his face she softened up.

"I can't let you leave without knowing if your mad at me cause I ca-"

"Im not mad at you. I don't think I could ever be mad at you." She told him, smiling softly.

Tyler nodded and gave her a slow, lingering kiss. They broke apart. Melissa bit her lip and said goodbye.

Tyler reluctantly let go of her hand, watching her leave.

And so, Melissa, Kate and Chase left, leaving behind Reid, Tyler and Sarah.

Reid watched them go, crestfallen.

* * *

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 10

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Melissa smiled at the other girls in the corridor as she walked past. She was on her way to her locker with Tyler, holding hands with him.

Everyone in Ipswich now knew that she and Tyler were now a thing.

Letting go of Tyler's hand, Melissa opened up her locker and grabbed her swim bag. She, like the rest of the boys had swimming. One thing that she had in common with Caleb was that she too loved swimming.

She slammed her locker shut, causing Tyler's eyebrows to rise at her.

"Sorry, I've just got a sore stomach and im not in the mood for it." She apologized. Tyler pouted at her and grabbed her waist, pulling her close.

"Im sorry, would a kiss make the pain go away?" he asked, his tone turning husky.

"Now that I think about it, yes, yes it would help." Melissa said, nodding her head.

"Mmm." He hummed, pressing his lips against hers. The moment he did, Melissa forgot about everything. She forgot about her painful stomach, she forgot about the swim meet, and she forgot about all the girls pausing with their mouths open staring at them.

"Better, baby?" Tyler asked once he pulled away.

Melissa was about to nod, but she felt it come back and rolled her eyes.

She groaned. "No, not really. It' still there."

"What do you think it is? Was it something you ate?" Melissa's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up.

"Are you kidding me? I ate practically everything!" she said, remembering lunch when she had a bite of everyone's food.

"Oh, right." He mumbled, his cheeks flushing.

She groaned again and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the swim building. "Come on."

Tyler chuckled and let her drag him.

Once they got to the building they both stopped, getting ready to part ways.

"I hate leaving you. It might be for a few minutes but I'll still miss you." Tyler admitted, stroking Melissa's cheek.

"Aww, Tyler, that's so sw-"Melissa stopped. Her eyes widened and she looked down at her stomach.

"Mel? Baby, what wrong?" Tyler asked, his eyes going as wide as hers. He joined in on the staring at her stomach.

"I think I know why I've got a sore stomach." Melissa let out a breath of air, smiling.

"Well? What is it?"

"Umm, let's just say its nature..." She said letting the word hang in the air, waiting for him to understand what she was saying.

"Oh, you need the toilet. Well, baby, there's no worry theres a toilet in the locke-"

"No! I don't need the toilet!" Melissa shouted, causing a few passerbyers to stare at her.

Rolling her eyes at them she decided to just tell him, saving her the embarrassment.

"It's a female thing; you get it once a month. Does that ring a bell?" Melissa knew that he understood.

When they were younger, about 11, Melissa had started her period. Tyler, being 12, wanted to know more. Melissa was being way to secretive and only Caleb and Pogue knew. So Tyler bought a health book and long story cut short, he's kept it ever since.

"Right, well do you have everything? You know, that you, uhh, need." Tyler stumbled. He would never be the guy that was disgusted by a girl's period. He understood and knew it was normal.

Melissa shook her head and looked inside her swim bag. Finding what she needed she pulled out a tampon. "Got it, I always keep one around just in case. Umm, will you be okay without me?"

Tyler sighed and leaned his head against hers. "You mean how excruciatingly painful it will be not getting to see you in your swim clothes. God, it'll be hard. Definitely hard."

Melissa giggled and leaned back, grabbing his head and giving him a quick kiss.

"I've gotta go, okay? You'll see me at the benches." Kissing him again, she left him standing while she ran into the locker room to the toilet.

When she got out she explained it to the coach and he understood. While the coach told her what she'd be doing next time, she looked over at the guys and saw them talking. She knew Tyler was filling them in on why she wasn't swimming.

Melissa held back a groan. She knew Reid was going to make a big deal of it, and it was going to take a lot of strength to not kick his ass. Reid's personal game was seeing how hard he could push and annoy her before she dealt with it. A few times before he would have a bruise over his eye or lip for the whole week during Melissa's monthly.

After the coach was done, she spotted Kate and Sarah and smiled.

She walked over to them, swinging her arms, sighing. She wished she could have gone swimming; even more she didn't want to put up with Reid.

"Hey! Mel, what are you doing here? I thought you were swimming." Kate asked, surprised. Melissa nodded and sat down next to Sarah.

"Yeah, that's what I thought until I got my monthly." explained Melissa

"Oh! Alright, we'll im happy you're here to ogle the boys with us." Kate said, laughing.

"Mmhmm, me to. I get to stare at Tyler and he won't even notice." grinned Melissa. Sarah cleared her throat, smiling.

"Umm, im sure he will notice." Sarah told her. Melissa shot her a confused look. "He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you entered the room."

Melissa's eyes went straight to the other side of the room, where Tyler should be. Sure enough, he was staring straight at her. He gave her a smile once they locked eyes. Melissa returned it, letting a blush come to her cheeks.

"Aww! That is soo sweet! You're so lucky" squealed Kate.

"What do you mean? You have Pouge." Melissa said, frowning.

"Yeah, I guess. But he's just been a little jealous these past few days." Kate explained, rolling her eyes.

"You can't blame him Kate; you're spending a lot of time with Chase. Plus every guy gets jealous." Sarah commented, glancing towards Chase.

"Mmhmm, even Tyler. I know it's only been a day but when we were walking to class this morning, a guy whistled at me. Obviously not noticing Tyler. And Tyler gave him the biggest death glare ever. I was sure he was going to punch him, but it must have been because I was there. You know Tyler, being his gentleman way." Melissa explained, smiling shyly.

"Cute." commented Sarah, smiling.

"Mmhmm." Melissa hummed.

"Alright you three, stop gossiping about me. I mean, all you have to do is ask." Interrupted Reid.

Melissa was surprised that he didn't mention anything about why she wasn't swimming. Caleb must have told him not to say anything, for once Reid would listen. At least until after day one of her period.

"Yeah, cause we really want you're puny bod." Melissa said, sticking out her tongue.

"Puny bod? Puny bod!" Reid asked, offended.

"Yeah, all the other guys are so much more musclier." Kate said, dreamily

"Yeah, cos Tyler is so much more fit." Reid said, sarcastic.

"Actually he is. Trust me." Melissa said, winking at the other girls.

Reid scoffed. "Yeah, whatever."

Reid's name was shouted so he walked over and found out it was his turn to swim. He was about to get in the water when he noticed the girls looking at him. He grinned and stretched out his body, giving a thrust of his hips when he was done.

Tyler, who had just noticed what Reid was doing, rolled his eyes and pointed him out to Pogue and Caleb. They snickered as they watched him try to show of his body.

Reid turned around to face Tyler and gave him a smirk, then turned back around to face Melissa. He blew her a kiss and winked at her. Tyler rolled his eyes but watched Melissa's reaction. She giggled with Sarah and Kate, making Tyler frown.

Reid cut the nonsense and got in the water, doing his usual laps.

Afterwards he got out and stood beside Caleb and Pogue. It was now Tyler's turn to get in the water. Like Reid, he paused. He looked back at Pogue to see him give him the thumbs up. So he turned and looked at the water, taking a deep breath, he felt the girls eyes on him, so he decided to give a better show. He stretched out his body, first his arms then his shoulders. He ran his hand through his hair then put both his hands behind his head, looking relaxed. He smiled and turned to Reid, who was shocked. Tyler smirked at him, giving a nod. He then looked at Melissa and saw she was biting her lip, smiling.

Tyler chuckled and lowered his arms, looking back at the water. He heard feet coming near him and he looked up. He only had a few seconds to realise it was Melissa before she grabbed his head and smashed her lips onto his. He grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, bringing her close.

He removed one arm long enough to point his middle finger at Reid. Melissa moaned and broke apart. Panting, she looked at Reid and gave him a cocky look.

"Tyler is so much better than you, in more ways that one." Melissa breathed out, still breathless from the kiss.

Reid 'hmphed' and didn't look impressed. "Yeah, yeah, just get on with it." He snapped.

Melissa smirked at him then told Tyler to do his thing. When Tyler turned his back to her, she smacked his ass and quickly walked back to the benches. She laughed with the rest of the girls, them wishing they could be as confident.

Tyler got out of the water when the coach blew his whistle. "Babe, meet me outside the locker, I wanna treat you tonight." Tyler shouted across the room.

Melissa grinned and shouted a quick reply before he was ushered inside the locker room.

She skipped out of the pool room and into the locker room.

Melissa couldn't stop grinning. "I have a date with, Ty, tonight!" she squealed and continued to skip outside.

Kate and Sarah followed behind, shaking their heads like parents.

* * *

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 11

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Kate and Sarah giggled as they helped Melissa get ready for her date. Kate was doing her make-up, while Sarah was straightening her hair.

"God, im so excited." Melissa squealed again.

"Mmm, im just glad we managed to convince Tyler to let us have you for an half an hour before your date." Kate said, applying some cherry lipgloss to Melissa's lips.

"Yeah, I know. Otherwise you wouldn't look as good as you do now." Sarah told her, admiring how she looked.

"Your really 'gonna give him a shock tonight." Kate chirped. She took the lipgloss away from Melissa's lips and applied some to her own.

"So where was it he said he was taking you?" Sarah asked, rolling her eyes at Kate.

"Umm, well he told me not to dress up and also not to eat anything. So I think he's taking me out to dinner." Melissa said, shrugging.

Kate got up and went to her CD player, placing in a disc and pressing play. Music filled the air as they continued talking.

"Well, that sounds romantic. It would be funny if you ended up bumping into Sarah and Caleb." Kate said, making her way back to Melissa.

"Oh my god, that's right. I forgot you guys were going out. Why are you helping me? You should be getting ready! Go! Shoo, I demand you go and get ready for your dinner date." Melissa ordered. Sarah laughed and pulled the straighteners away, running her hands through Melissa's hair.

"Relax; our date isn't 'till a few hours… He's got a reservation." Sarah confessed shyly.

"Wow. That's amazing." Kate said.

"That's my brother." Melissa said proudly.

Sarah nudged Melissa's shoulder. "So, what are you going to wear?"

Melissa bit her lip and stood up; Sarah had finished with her hair. Walking over to her closet, Melissa looked for something to wear. She pulled out a long blue top and black jeans.

"How about this?" Melissa asked, holding up both items.

Kate grinned and nodded. "Perfect. But, it's missing something."

"Yeah, umm, go try it on, well see how it looks on you." Sarah told her.

Melissa went into the bathroom and got changed, leaving Kate and Sarah to pick out what Sarah was going to wear on her date.

"Tada!" Melissa sang, coming out of the bathroom, dressed in the skinny black jeans and blue long baggy shirt that fell down her shoulders, showing her black tank top underneath.

Kate whistled, while Sarah clapped. "You look so amazing, im jealous." Sarah said.

Melissa blushed and thanked her.

"Hmm" Kate hummed. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a big black belt. "This is what's missing."

Placing it on Melissa's waist, Kate stepped back and admired the view.

"Perfect." Sarah chirped, grinning.

Melissa clapped her hands and jumped around, excited. Kate looked at the clock on the wall. "Wow, just on time, you have 2 minutes left."

They all heard a knock on the door.

"And he's early. But hey, that's fine… You're ready anyways." Sarah said.

Melissa walked over to the door, taking a deep breath. "Here goes!" She said, turning and smiling at Kate and Sarah who had placed themselves a bit behind her.

She yanked open the door, revealing Tyler in a casual wear. He was wearing black jeans and a red button down shirt, he looked amazing. Also, in his hands was a flower. He smiled and her, trailer his eyes over her body in awe.

"Wow" He breathed. "You look beautiful."

Melissa blushed and the girls behind her 'awwed'. Tyler looked behind Melissa and waved.

"Kate, Sarah, so you girls are responsible for making my girlfriend look sensational? You guys have done an amazing job. She's breath taking." He admired, saying the last sentence while looking directly into Melissa's eyes.

"Stop! You'll make me remain red throughout the whole date." Melissa complained.

"I don't mind, I love your blush." Tyler admitted, raising his hand and brushing away a strand of hair that got in her face.

The girls started 'awwing' again, clutching to each other tightly. Melissa looked at them, eyes wide.

"Uhh, c'mon, we should head before these guys start crying."

Tyler chuckled and offered his arm. Melissa gasped mockingly.

"What a gentleman." She teased. She took his arm and stepped out the door, also taking the flower into her other hand.

Melissa turned and started to shut the door, she took a glance in and noticed that Sarah and Kate still had grins on their faces, looking happy that they were together. Melissa rolled her eyes at their antics

Melissa and Tyler walked down the corridor, passed the closed doors, and the doors that had music blasting or people talking. They smiled at each other and linked their hands together.

"So, any clues on where we are going tonight?" Melissa asked, already knowing.

"Nope." Tyler answered, wearing a secretive smirk.

"Can I guess then?" Melissa asked, also holding a smirk on her face.

"Go ahead, but you'll never guess."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." Melissa chirped, swinging their arms back and forth enthusiastically.

Tyler shook his head at her swinging, chuckling.

**~A while later, outside the restaurant~**

"Ooh, a restaurant… Isn't that what I guessed?" Melissa teased, poking Tyler's side as they stood in front of the restaurant.

"That may be so, but you never managed to get the name of the place, no matter how many tries." Tyler said, giving her a look, reminding her of their earlier conversation of her trying to guess the name.

"Hey, Nicky's is a date worthy place." Melissa argued.

"Really? Then what's your excuse for the KFC?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What! I happen to like KFC, thank you very much." Melissa defended.

"Alright. Whatever you say, babe."

They walked into the restaurant, seeing the huge sign that read: Wolsey's Restaurant.

"Woah, nice sign" Melissa commented, holding hands with Tyler as they walked inside.

"Hello, table for how many?" An old-ish guy said, standing near a tall table that probably held the reservations.

"I have a reservation" Tyler said, politely.

"Oh, right, name please." He asked.

"Tyler Simms." Tyler said, offering a smile.

"Simms, Simms, ahh, here we go, Tyler Simms. Right this way, please." The man said, reading out loud as he had searched the book. He smiled and led them over to a secluded part of the restaurant, seated right beside a fireplace and also a window to look out. The man walked away, but said to them a waitress should be there soon.

Tyler pulled out Melissa's chair for her; she sat down and thanked him. He sat down in his seat and got comfy. He noticed a waitress walking over to them; she was wearing a kind smile, directing it towards Melissa.

"Hello, my name's Sheri, and im going to be your waitress today. Here are your menu's, take your time to choose and I will be back in a few minutes to take your order, okay?" Sheri said, pleasantly. Melissa smiled at her and nodded. She was glad that they had a waitress that didn't let her eyes wander all over her date, you don't get them often.

Sheri handed them the menu's and smiled once more before walking away.

Melissa gave an approved smile to Tyler. "Wow, she actually didn't try to flirt or look at you at all."

"Yeah, I must be losing my touch." Tyler joked.

"Haha, whatever you say." Melissa said, rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

"So, what do you think of the place? I thought for our first date I'd take you to a more casual restaurant, since I know you hate the fancy ones." Tyler asked, giving a look around the place.

Melissa bit her lip and looked around, giving an approved nod.

"This is amazing. You're amazing. Im so glad I ca-"

"Well, well… What's this?" Interrupted a voice. Melissa and Tyler looked up and saw someone they didn't want to see.

Kira Snider, with her posse.

Melissa rolled her eyes and sighed. "What do you want? Don't you have Aaron to bore?"

"No, as it seems I've tired him out." Kira said, winking at her friends.

Melissa scoffed. "Yeah, with your nagging."

Tyler chuckled and a few of Kira's friends giggled too.

Kira looked mad; she looked at her friends and narrowed her eyes. They stopped laughing immediately.

"Im surprised you haven't bored Tyler to death. I really don't know what he see's in you. He need's a real woman to take care of him."

Melissa raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth, smiling

"Okay. _One_, Tyler doesn't need anyone to take care of him. He's a grown man... Now I see why Aaron gets so tired with you, always babying him. I guess that'd be why he sleeps with others." Kira opened her mouth to say something, but Melissa cut her off. "_Two_, He need's a woman? And what, do you think you're the one for him? That's pretty pathetic… You say he needs a real woman, like any other guy… So, one question, why is it that im _not_ woman enough for Tyler, but im _more_ than woman enough for Aaron. Cause Aaron seems to love the woman in me." Melissa said.

Kira looked red in the face. From anger or embarrassment, Melissa wouldn't know

"Oh yeah? We-"Tyler cut Kira off.

"Kira, just go, your embarrassing yourself. Im on a date with Melissa, so I'd like you to leave. And if you don't leave I will make you leave." Tyler threatened.

Melissa looked surprised, but then so did Kira and her friends.

Kira flared her nostrils and walked away, also flipping her hair to give the extra look.

"Sheesh, I didn't expect to find her here." Melissa said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, me neither." Tyler said, nodding.

Melissa bit her lip and looked at Tyler. "Thank you."

Tyler looked surprised. "For what?"

"I don't know, for getting her away, I just felt the need to say thank you" Melissa said, reaching across the table and squeezing Tyler's hand.

"Well, your welcome… So are you ready to order?" Tyler asked, reminding Melissa of what they were supposed to be doing.

"Uhh." Melissa looked at the menu, trying to figure out what she wanted.

**~An hour later~**

"Well, that meal was amazing." Melissa said, smiling at Tyler.

"It was wasn't it? I still can't believe that you managed to get spaghetti on your top, only you would be the messy eater." Tyler said, laughing.

Melissa blushed and kept her head down. They were walking to the dorms, holding hands.

Tyler stopped and used his other hand to raise her head. "Hey, look at me." She did so, looking him straight in the eye. "I love everything about you, even your slightly messy eating."

Melissa giggled and leaned forward, kissing him.

"C'mon, let's get inside before we're caught!" She said, moving away from him and pushing the door open that led to the stairs to the dorms.

"God, I hate going up these stairs, there's so many steps!" Melissa complained, starting up the stairs, sighing every time her foot hit a new step.

"Babe, stop sighing, I like it better when you smiling."

Melissa started to smile whenever she went up a step.

"Okay, okay, stop smiling, that's just down right creepy" Tyler said, giving her ass a slap.

"Ow! That hurt you know." Melissa said, rubbing her bottom.

"Poor, baby, im sorry." Tyler teased, smirking at her.

"Hmph, no kisses for you." Tyler stopped and stared, eyes wide.

Melissa laughed at his look. Once she stopped she sighed and smiled at him. "I'll race 'ya to the top!" And with that she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Tyler, getting over the shock, started to run after her.

He managed to catch up and grabbed her. She giggled and tried hr hardest not to scream. He picked her up bridal style and headed up the last few steps.

"Tyler!" Melissa giggled, looking down at the ground, which she would meet face first if Tyler dropped her.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Tyler said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

They went through the doors that held the hallway to Melissa's room. They were laughing and giggling, kissing each other a few times. They got a shock when they looked up and saw Sarah there. She blushed and looked away.

"I, umm, sorry?" Sarah said awkwardly, and started to walk away.

Melissa hit Tyler on the shoulder and he dropped her on her feet. He rubbed the place that she hit and pouted. But Melissa didn't pay attention and ran for Sarah.

"Hey! Wait! Don't worry, I'll walk you. Just give me a sec, okay?" Melissa shouted, turning back to Tyler who was still pouting.

"Sorry, 'bout that, baby. Im going to walk Sarah, so…" Melissa said, leaning up and kissing him. He smiled against her lips and brought her closer. They made out for a little while until Melissa remembered Sarah. She broke apart and gave him one more kiss.

"Thank you. For tonight, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Melissa asked, smiling.

Tyler nodded, returning the smile. "I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her one more time before turning and walking back to the stairs, on his way to his dorm.

Melissa smiled to herself and nearly squealed but remembered where she was and what time it was. She turned and quickly made her way to Sarah who was blushing but smiling, heart warmed by the display from Tyler and Melissa.

"C'mon, Kate will be missing us." Melissa said, grinning and looping arms with Sarah.

Sarah laughed and they walked down the hall, both of them ready to share the details on how their date went.

* * *

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 12

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Melissa walked into the pool area, spotting the coach and going over to him.

The last time she had spoke to the coach he had told her to come see him the other day, just to register and then she could go to the library and do what she wanted.

She told him she was going to the library and headed out. Neither Tyler, nor any of the others were anywhere in sight, so she just left. On her way to the library she bumped into Kate. Melissa smiled at her and quickly linked arms.

"Where you going?" Melissa chirped. Kate squeezed her arm instead of saying hello.

"Library." She said. Melissa assumed that because of the fight Kate and Pogue had that she wasn't as happy as normal.

When Melissa and Sarah got back from their dates they shared their date info and then listened to Kate, who told them all about the fight she and Pogue had. Melissa remembered what Kate said before they fell asleep, she was worried incase they broke up. She knew they were a perfect couple and knew Pogue would be heartbroken if they did break up.

She thought back to it, almost wincing at the memory.

~_flashback_~

_"I hate him when he's like this. He's been jealous since the day we meet. It drives me crazy." Kate said tying up her hair for bed._

_Melissa was lying on her bed, sliding on her bed socks. She frowned at Kate and scoffed, Sarah was thinking the same._

_"You don't hate Pogue. You guys are perfect for each other." Sarah said, looking away from her book._

_"Maybe not. Maybe it's time to check out something new." Kate argued, getting into her bed._

_"And maybe that's what Pogue's picking up on." Sarah pointed out._

"_Yeah, Pogue isn't exactly the stupid type." Melissa said, lying back and pulling the covers over herself._

_Kate's phone rang and she picked it up, looking at both Melissa and Sarah._

_"This is he eighth time he's called." Kate said, dismissing the call_

_"So talk to him." Sarah said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. In which, it was._

_"No. Not until he stops being an idiot." Kate stated, turning over and landing heavily in her bed._

_Sarah and Melissa stared at her, shaking there heads. They looked at each other and shared a look. Melissa raised her eyebrows and sighed, moving to lie on her side._

_Sarah reached up and turned off the light, also putting her book away. "I'll bet Caleb or Tyler aren't the jealous type." Kate said moodily. _

_Melissa looked over at Sarah and watched her smile to herself. Melissa could help but smile as well, thinking about Tyler._

~_end of_ _flashback_~

"So, have you talked to Pogue lately?" Melissa hesitantly asked. She bit her lip, waiting nervously for her response.

"No." Kate responded tightly.

Melissa nodded awkwardly. "Oh." She said weakly.

Melissa couldn't help but grimace at the awkward silence. She started thinking up all the things that she could say, but she couldn't think, she sighed softly. An idea popped into her head of what to say, she smiled to herself.

"So!" Melissa winced at how high pitched it was. She looked up at Kate and saw her frown. Melissa cleared her throat and tried again. "So, why are you going to the library?"

Kate looked down at her and gave her a light smile.

"Free period, remember?"

"Oh! Right, yeah, of course." Melissa said, slapping her forehead.

Kate started laughing, which made Melissa laugh. Melissa was just glad that Kate wasn't as solemn as she thought she was.

Melissa squeezed Kate's arm again and smiled at her, continuing to the library.

**~Later on, in the Library~**

Melissa yawned, letting her head hit the table in front of her.

Kate blinked, resting her head on her fist, looking just as bored as Melissa felt.

"Hey! Hey, Melissa!" Melissa looked up, squinting at the person who was jogging over to her.

"Michael?" She asked. Michael Stewart was a boy from her and the guys' swim class.

"Young man! No running or shouting in the library!" The librarian scolded. Michael just rolled his eyes, slowing down to a walk.

Once he got near enough he plopped himself down into a seat next to Melissa. He tried to catch his breath while Melissa and Kate looked at each other.

"Umm, yes? You called." Melissa asked.

Michael smiled at her, having catched his breath. "Caleb was in an accident-"He didn't get too far before Melissa cut in asking hysterical questions. "Hush! He's fine. He just bumped his head was all. He was in a race with Chase, was going to win too if it weren't for the bump."

"So, he's okay?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, he's 'A' Okay." He said, giving a loopy grin.

Melissa slammed her hand onto the desk. "Damn! And that heritage would have been all mine!" She joked.

Kate and Michael laughed, rolling there eyes at her. "But in all seriousness, im glad he's okay. Would have kicked his butt if something had happened to him." Melissa said.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird, I could have sworn that Caleb was going to win. I guess that new boy Chase is just too good, huh?"

Melissa frowned. "Yeah, he must be." She said quietly.

The bell went and Melissa and Kate went to there English class. They both bumped into Caleb and Pogue, which made Kate run off into the class before Pogue could get to her.

"Hey, dork face, heard you were in an accident." Melissa said, leaning forwards and kissing Caleb on the cheek, the same with Pogue.

"Wow, word gets around fast." Pogue said, wrapping his arm around Melissa's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, im the sister, its my job to know these things." Melissa said, punching Pogue in the stomach.

"And what things are these?" A voice cut in. They turned around and saw Reid and Tyler.

Melissa grinned and jumped on Tyler, kissing him on the lips. He kept her in the air, smiling at her.

"Hi." Melissa whispered.

"Hey." He replied back, looking into her eyes.

"Alright you two, knock it off. Remember that's my sister." Caleb said, giving Melissa a pat on the back, making her unwrap her legs from Tyler and hop down.

"Yeah, and unless she's going to give me that greeting, you don't get that greeting." Reid said, grinning at Melissa. "So, what were you all talking about? Perhaps it was the fact that Chase kicked ass in the pool today."

Melissa noticed Caleb tense up. "Wow, Reid, you sound like you're in love." She said, knocking Reid's arm.

"Oh, the only person im in love with, would be you, my princess." He said, laying his hand under Melissa chin and tilting it up, smirking at her. Melissa rolled her eyes and moved away.

"What I don't get a kissy greeting?" Reid asked, getting upset. Melissa smirked at him.

"Nope." She said, popping her 'P'

The guys all started to laugh at Reid's sad face that he was pulling.

**~In class~**

"Play with my hair." Reid asked, or demanded.

After getting looks from both Melissa and Tyler, he got defensive.

"What? It feels good. You should have her play with your hair."

Melissa rolled her eyes and brought a hand up to play with his hair.

"Plus, you know my hair feels silky smooth."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Melissa said. Reid smirked at her.

Melissa started playing with his hair and couldn't help but agree that he had silky hair.

The teacher started droning on about different things, so Melissa, Reid and Tyler zoned out.

A while later and Reid had fallen asleep. Melissa still had her hand in his hair incase he woke up, her other hand was playing with Tyler's under the desk. And Tyler was sitting relaxed, not caring about what the teacher was saying.

"Come in. Thank you." Mr. Hoffman said.

Melissa looked up and noticed a messenger girl handing a note to the teacher.

"Twelve amendments were suggested, 10 eventually ratified. Called the what, Ms. Snider?" Mr. Hoffman asked.

"The Bill of Rights." Kira said.

"Right you are." Melissa rolled her eyes, sneering. Aaron looked at Kira, smiling. That alone made her want to barf, not counting the fact that Kira was actually touching him.

"Arguably, the first being the most important. Read it for us, Mr. Simms." Mr. Hoffman would always pick on the kids that looked uninterested.

Reid sat up, and Melissa moved her hand away from his head, laying it on the table instead. Tyler rolled his eyes and looked at her. Melissa offered him a small smile.

"Mr. Collins, you're wanted in the provost's office." Mr. Hoffman said.

Chase looked surprised but started packing up his stuff. Caleb stared at him in a funny way and Melissa started to wonder what was going on, especially when Pogue turned to look at Caleb.

"Mr. Simms." Mr. Hoffman said, wanting Tyler to read out the passage.

"Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion or prohibiting the free exercise thereof or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the government for a redress of grievances."

Chase left, but not before looking back and giving Caleb a smile. Caleb smiled back, but it didn't look like a real smile, more like he was forcing it.

"Good, Mr. Simms. Now who wants to read out the second amendment?" Mr. Hoffman questioned.

No one put up their hand, which wasn't a surprise. That was until Kira put up her hand. Tyler scoffed and looked at Melissa. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Kira had a history of trying to impress the teachers.

"Ms. Snider, go on then."

"A well regulated militia, being necessary to the security of a free state, the right of the people to keep and bear arms, shall not be infringed."

"Well done, excellent." Mr. Hoffman congratulated.

"Huh, and all you got was a good." Melissa mumbled to Tyler, leaning in close.

"Hmm, no surprise there." He said and kissed her neck. She giggled quietly, trying not to gain the attention of Mr. Hoffman nor Caleb.

"God, you two, Im trying to learn something here can't you at least keep it down?" Reid complained.

Melissa and Tyler gave him a 'Yeah, right' look.

"Yeah, as if, im going back to sleep, if anything or anyone interesting comes in, you tell me." Reid told them, pointing a finger at them both.

"Yeah, sure, why not, it's not as if we have anything else to do." Tyler muttered, squeezing Melissa's hand.

Melissa stifled a yawn, using her other hand. But Reid grabbed the hand and placed it on his head.

"Play." Was all that Reid said.

Melissa rolled her eyes and started playing with Reid's hair again.

She laid her head against Tyler's shoulder and hoped the class would end soon.

* * *

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 13

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

That night, Melissa bumped into Caleb and Pogue who were outside there dorm. They were discussing something, but immediately stopped when the saw Melissa.

Intrigued, she asked what they were talking about. Of course they lied and said it was nothing. But Melissa was relentless.

After a while, they told her. It was a bit strange to hear your brother say that he was going to sneak into the admissions office and check the records of the new boy.

And here everyone thought Caleb was a goody goody.

"Huh, I thought there was something different about Chase. So, how are we going to sneak in?" Melissa asked, taking the information in quickly and not making too much of a fuss.

"We?" Caleb asked. "There is no we. There's only Pogue and a me."

Melissa gave them a look. "Oh, I do not think so! I am _so_ coming with you, so you better accept it now."

Caleb opened his mouth to protest but Pogue cut him off.

"Look, Caleb, maybe she's right. Just let her come, she could come in handy."

Melissa grinned up at Caleb in triumph.

Caleb clenched his jaw, looking everywhere but at her.

"Fine." He said, giving in. "But if something happens... It's your entire fault." He said, finishing lamely.

Melissa snorted. "Sure thing. Blame it all on me, just so long as I get to come along."

Caleb nodded. "C'mon then, lets be quick."

It was raining so they all ran over to the other building.

Caleb's phone rang so he stopped outside the fence to the building.

Melissa only heard parts of there conversation so she leaned against the wall. After a while it seemed as though Caleb was going to hang up, in which Melissa silently cheered. It was freezing outside, never mind the fact that she was getting a bit wet.

"I hope so. Listen, I have something to do first. I'll give you a call later, okay?" Giving a nod, Caleb hanged up.

"What'd she say about Kate? Why won't she call me back?" Pogue asked.

Melissa kept her mouth shut, Pogue had also asked her that question but she pretended that she didn't know anything.

"She's still pissed at you." Caleb said, walking towards the fence.

"Why are we doing this?" Pogue asked. Of course when Pogue got upset, he'd get a little grouchy.

"I saw the darkling again-"Pogue cut Caleb off.

"Yeah, but why break into the admissions office?"

"Because I want to know more about Chase Collins." Caleb said, climbing over the fence.

"Look," Pogue said, swinging himself over the fence. Leaving Melissa to stare at the two guys and pondering how she was going to get over with her boots on. "I don't even like the guy. Are you sure you're not imagining this?"

Melissa grabbed onto the fence and climbed up, nearly slipping while hoisting herself over. She grinned to herself as she slipped down, stumbling a little.

"Im telling you, his eyes were as black as a night in the pool today." Caleb said. He paused and finally looked over at Melissa. He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes at him. Pogue looked at her too, offering her his hand, she took it.

"Wow, so nice of you two to finally notice me. God!" Melissa said.

They didn't say anything, and jogged up to the buildings door, Pogue still keeping his hand in Melissa's.

Stopping at the door, Caleb used to get inside. Hearing the door click, they went inside and Melissa closed the door, letting go of Pogue.

They went straight up the stairs to the files. Caleb pulled out a torch, surprising Melissa. He really was organized.

Caleb opened up a file and looked for Chase's name. Melissa looked around, finding the place to be a little eerie.

"Got it. Here, look at these." Caleb said, handing each of them a selection of papers.

After a while of finding nothing, Melissa sighed softly, looking up at the others, hoping they had better luck.

"They died in a car accident. It says Chase's father just lost control." Caleb said, staring at the paper.

"His real name was Pope. Chase Goodwin Pope. Born July 14th, 1988. The Collins adopted him after his mother died when he was 2 years old." Pogue read, looking up at both Caleb and Melissa.

Melissa frowned, biting her lip. "When did you say his birthday was?" Caleb asked.

"July 14th." Melissa said, leaning over and reading off of Pogue's papers.

"That's the same day his adoptive parents died. What year was he born?" Caleb asked.

"1988" Pogue said. Looking over at him. Melissa looked up as she realized what Caleb was getting to. Caleb looked at her.

"They died on his 18th birthday." Caleb said, confirming what Melissa thought.

Hearing footsteps they looked over at the stairs, Caleb shining his flashlight in that direction.

Caleb turned back around to look at Melissa. They then heard the door open and whipped around.

Caleb and Pogue quickly grabbed Melissa's arm and they used. Melissa let her eyes close as she felt the power go through her as she used as well. They let go once they knew she was safe.

Looking down, they watched the night guard look around the room. Coming to a stop at the open file cabinet, he closed it and looked around more.

The next thing Melissa saw was Pogue's papers heading towards the ground. Caleb used, making them stop directly above the guys head. Not seeing anything, he left, looking cautious.

Once they knew he was gone, they dropped to the ground, grabbing the papers and putting them back in the file.

"That was close." Pogue said.

Melissa nodded. "Yeah, too close."

Once they were done, they went downstairs; all the while Caleb was muttering something to himself.

It only became clear as to what he was saying when they got near the outside door.

"Goodwin Pope. Goodwin Pope. Goodwin, Goodwin. Goodwin Pope." Melissa ignored him, finally accepting that he's gone mad. Caleb put out his hand stopping Pogue from walking. "Agnes Goodwin Pope. That's where I've heard it before."

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked. Melissa was wondering the same thing.

"The Book of Damnation. They used to call her Goody Pope. Do you remember her?" Caleb asked.

Pogue and Melissa frowned. "I haven't read the book since we were kids." Pogue said, Melissa nodding and saying the same thing.

"Just call Reid and Tyler." Caleb said, looking annoyed.

Melissa sighed and pulled out her phone, dialing Tyler. She walked outside with the guys, shaking her head. One thought in her mind, It was going to be a long night.

**~Later, at the house~**

Melissa put the candle back down after lighting it. Everyone was standing separately, near there own seat.

They all heard footsteps and looked over at the stairs, Caleb was coming down them.

"I told them everything, about the darkling, what we found in his file." Pogue trailed off.

Caleb stood opposite the bookshelf, his eyes flashed and the book of damnation flew towards him and into the circle. The circle lit up in flames as everyone sat in there seat.

Melissa was seated to the left of Caleb, which was the right hand of Tyler.

The book opened up and started to maneuver around the room.

"It's a list of names who brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagen." Caleb explained.

"So what?" Reid asked.

"So she claims that John Putnam came to her as an Incubus in her dreams after she was widowed. The book also records births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Pope's husband, Jacob, died June 4th, 1692. Her son, Hagen, was born April 11th, 1693. That's 10 months and 24 days later." Caleb said.

The book snapped shut, then slammed onto the floor, making a few candles go out.

"If what your saying is true and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam, then the fifth bloodline in the Covenant didn't end in Salem." Tyler said.

Caleb sighed. "Then Chase is one of us."

"That's crazy. He can't be." Reid said, shaking his head.

"The night after the party at the Dells, someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me. The next night, it happened again." Caleb said.

"I felt it then." Pogue said, nodding his head.

"Yeah, me too." Melissa said, looking at Caleb.

"See? I told you. I felt it too." Tyler said, talking to Caleb.

"When you said it wasn't you, were you lying?" Caleb asked.

"No." Reid said, in a hard voice.

"You swear?" Caleb asked.

"I swear." Reid swore, looking Caleb straight in the eyes.

Caleb released a sigh. "Then it was him." Caleb's phone went off and he answered it. "Hey, could I call you-"

Caleb stopped talking, obviously been cut off by someone. "Wait, wait. What?" He asked.

All of our attention was on Caleb, trying to hear what the other person was saying.

"Okay, listen. I want you to go back to your dorm and wait for me there. I'll see you soon, okay?" Caleb ended the call and pressed the phone to his lips. He sighed deeply. "He's put a spell on Kate." He said, looking up at Pogue.

"What are you talking about? What kind of spell?" Pogue asked, getting mad and anxious.

"Creation. Spiders. They're taking her to a hospital in Gloucester. "

Pogue stood up, but Caleb tried to stop him. "Wait, don't do anything until we know what he wants."

"We're talking about Kate." Pogue shouted and ran up the stairs, making the candles blow out furiously.

"Pogue!" Melissa shouted standing up.

Caleb jumped up and ran up the stairs after him. Reid and Tyler sat, shocked.

"I hope Caleb catches him in time, who knows what Pogue would do." Melissa said, her voice shaking.

Tyler stood and wrapped Melissa in his arms, whispering soft nothings into her ear. Also hoping that Pogue was safe.

**~Later that night~**

Unfortunately, all there hoping didn't do anything.

Pogue was put in hospital and he was seriously injured. Everyone left for the hospital and sat beside his bed hoping he would pull through.

Caleb remembered about Sarah and left, leaving Tyler, Reid and Melissa at the hospital. Melissa went to go see Kate and saw she looked just as bad as Pogue.

Caleb came back, having taken a little longer than normal. But he explained what happened to them all while Sarah was downstairs visiting Kate. Caleb went in to see Pogue, who woke up and talked to him. Caleb came out after a while.

"How is he?" Tyler asked.

"He's hurt pretty bad. Where's Sarah?" Caleb asked.

"Waiting room." Melissa said, walking towards the glass that Pogue was behind.

"I say we all go after Chase. Right now." Reid said, angry.

"Listen, it may not be that easy. You guys stay here with Pogue. Call me if theres a change." Caleb said, walking out and downstairs.

Melissa placed her hand on the glass and felt a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 14

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of 'The Covenant' characters, except from the ones I have made up.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next night everyone got ready for the Fall Fest. But, even thought it was supposed to be a joyful experience, everyone's spirits were down. Pogue and Kate were still in hospital, and Caleb was supposed to will away his powers later that night.

Sarah and Melissa were upstairs getting ready. The boys, plus Melissa and Caleb's mum were downstairs.

Melissa found out that Caleb had taken Sarah to the house and showed her their father. She silently wondered why that hadn't scared off Sarah. Never mind the fact that she had been told that her boyfriend has super powers. Melissa didn't know how Sarah could do it, but either way, she was glad Sarah wasn't scared off.

Sighing, Melissa turned to look at the dress she had bought a while ago. Tyler had asked her to the Fall Fest a few hours ago, in which Melissa already had a dress. So at least they didn't have to go out and find one for her.

Her dress was a deep red, which matched her brunette hair well, she kept her hair down but made it wavy, making it look beautiful. The dress was long and went to her ankles. The dress didn't have sleeves and showed off her shoulders, and it had a V neckline that showed off enough, but not too much that it was improper. She had black heels on that were easy for her to walk in.

"You look beautiful." Sarah complimented, making Melissa smile and turn her attention back to Sarah.

Sarah had her hair up and was wearing a white/cream dress, she had short sleeves and it was down to he ankles as well. The dress was low cut enough but not as much as Melissa's.

"You look just as beautiful, if not then more." Melissa told her, watching as she blushed.

"Are you ready to go down and stun the guys?" Melissa asked, giggling.

Sarah sucked in a breath and nodded.

"Don't worry; he's going to think you're the most beautiful thing in the world!" Melissa tried to reassure her.

"And your going to make Tyler's heart stop." Sarah said, smiling.

"Oh, I hope so." Melissa grinned. "C'mon, lets get down there, just gotta hope we don't fall and break our necks with these heels."

Sarah's eyes widened as she thought of the possibility.

"Sarah, I was joking." Melissa said, shaking her head. She held out her hand and Sarah took it. They walked out into the hall and came to the stairs.

"I'll go first, we want you to make an impact with the guys." Melissa said, smirking.

Sarah's eyes widened again and she shook her head, protesting.

"Ah, ah, ah. You get no say in the matter." Melissa said, before walking out in front of the stairs and slowly descending them, drawing attention to herself.

Melissa's main attention was on Tyler, but she couldn't help but glance at all the other boys, especially since there expressions were clearly showing on there faces.

Reid's eyes were wide open, his lips parted as he stared up and down her body. Caleb was staring at her, thinking how his little sister had grown up into a woman. Their mum was looking proud, with tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter all grown up. Tyler's reaction was the best. His look was a mix between Reid's look and Caleb's stare. Tyler's mouth had dropped, but he was looking straight at her face, and not her body.

Melissa smiled softly to herself, getting the reaction she hoped for. She walked slowly over to Tyler, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Wow." He breathed out in amazement. "You look beautiful."

Melissa blushed, ducking her head. Tyler took a hold of her chin and tilted it up. He leaned forward and pressed a soft loving kiss to her lips, making Melissa sigh. She leaned back and smiled. "Im glad you like it."

"I don't like it, I love it." Tyler said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wait until you see Sarah!" Melissa aid, loudly enough for Caleb and everyone else to hear.

She heard light clicking of heels and so she turned around in Tyler's arms and watched Sarah walk down the stairs.

"Wow." She heard Caleb whisper. He grinned at her and went forward to kiss her cheek.

"You look beautiful, my dear. Both of you do." Their mum said.

Sarah looked around the room, catching Melissa's eye, she smiled, which Melissa returned.

"Ready?" Caleb asked. Sarah nodded and they both left.

Melissa smiled and kissed Tyler once more before heading over to her mum.

"Melissa, you look beautiful, im so proud of you. If your father was here, he'd be so proud." She said. Melissa felt tears gather up and she gave a teary smile.

"Thank you, mum." Melissa went forward and hugged her tightly.

"Now, go." She said, tapping her back lightly. Melissa nodded and step backwards, turning to Tyler and nodded at him.

Tyler and Reid both walked to Melissa, taking each of her arm and she smiled at them.

"You both look so handsome." Melissa said, walking out the door with them.

They all got in the car, except Caleb and Sarah who were saying there goodbye's. The kissed and then Caleb opened the door for Sarah and she got in.

"Be careful. I'll call you." Caleb said, closing the door and backing away from it.

Right as Tyler was about to start the car, Melissa got out the door and ran to Caleb, shouting his name. He turned around and was meet with Melissa squeezing him tightly. He smiled slightly and kissed her hair, laying his head on hers.

"Caleb." Melissa said, not being able to think of anything to say to him.

"I know, don't worry, I'll be safe." Caleb reassured her.

"I love you, and if anything happens to you, I swear I will kick your ass all the way to Neptune." Melissa mumbled, stuffing her face into his jacket.

Caleb chuckled. "That won't happen. I promise. Now go, you be safe as well, he might try something else, anything to get me to will my powers."

Melissa nodded and squeezed him tighter. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

"I love you, big brother." Melissa said, pressing her hand to his cheek.

"And I love you too, little sis." Caleb told her, placing a hand on hers. Melissa pressed her lips together and gave him another look. She took her hand away and walked away from him, not looking back. She opened the car door and got in, ignoring the looks everyone sent her.

Melissa looked straight ahead, not blinking. "Drive."

**~At the dance~**

They were standing outside the school building that was holding the dance. Sarah was leaning against the wall and Tyler's hand held Melissa's tightly. Reid was on the phone to Caleb, keeping him informed.

"No." Reid said, staying silent as Caleb talked.

Melissa sighed and looked away, watching all the people who were just starting to come to the dance.

"Yeah, she's fine. Hang on." Reid said.

Melissa felt Tyler move and she looked back at Sarah, her eyes widening when she noticed Sarah wasn't there.

"She was just here." Tyler said. Melissa looked around, letting go of Tyler's hand.

"Caleb? Caleb?" She heard Reid's frantic voice. "Somethings happened." Reid said.

Melissa started to breath heavily, panicking. "We have to find her. She can't have just disappeared." She said.

Melissa grabbed Tyler's hand yanking him in the direction of the dance. "Reid, you check the outside." Melissa said, intent on finding Sarah.

**~A while later~**

Melissa and Tyler walked past the balloons, spotting Reid.

"Did you find her?" Tyler asked.

"No." Reid said, looking around.

Melissa sighed and ran her hand through her hair, frustrated.

Reid looked at his watch. "Twelve minutes past 11." He said.

"Happy birthday, Caleb." Tyler said, looking around.

"We have to go to him, it's the only way we know he's safe." Melissa said, looking at the guys.

Reid looked around once more before nodding. "Yeah, c'mon."

They all ran to the car and jumped in. "Putnam barn, here we come." Melissa whispered.

"Can you feel that? The power?" Tyler asked, they nodded.

"There using a lot, a hell of a lot." Reid said, staring out the window.

It took them a while to get there, they had speeded there but then slowed down when they saw sirens past the trees.

"You don't think?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know." Tyler said softly.

They managed to get there and they stared out the windows, looking for any sign of Caleb or Sarah.

A few firemen and police stared at the car, about to stop them.

"There! It's Caleb!" Melissa shouted, pointing out the window.

With the car still moving, but only at a very slow pace, Melissa opened her door and climbed out, making Tyler and Reid shout her name.

"Caleb!" She shouted, running towards him. She noticed Sarah too and smiled, thankful.

Caleb turned around and smiled when he saw her. He opened his arms and winced when Melissa made impact with his chest.

"Your okay! Im so glad, I was so scared. And Sarah! Oh, you guys are fine, I, I, was, and then, Im just so, I love you guys!" Melissa said, not being able to make word. Tears were running down her face. She grabbed Sarah and pulled her into the hug with Caleb, making Sarah let out a surprised gasp.

Melissa heard feet running in her direction and then stop. She looked out and saw Tyler and Reid standing there, smiling.

"Wow, she's crying, what a wuss. I mean, c'mon, we all knew he was going to be fine." Reid said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Come here, you pricks." Melissa said, laughing with tears running down her face.

They looked hesitant, but once they looked into her eyes they joined the hug, making Caleb and Sarah groan with being squished.

"I love you guys." Melissa said, sniffling.

They all pulled apart, smiling. "Wait a minute, before we get too happy, though I think that's abit late for Melissa, where's chase?" Reid asked, frowning and looking around.

"They didn't find him. But, he should be gone. I hope." Caleb said, staring at what was left of the Putnam barn.

Everyone was silent until Melissa shouted out. "Pogue! Kate! Do you think there fine?"

Caleb smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, they'll be fine. Just fine."

"So, everything's back to normal then?" Tyler asked, wrapping his arm around Melissa.

"Yeah, as normal as we can get." Reid said, snorting.

"C'mon, lets go to the hospital, check up on Kate and Pogue." Caleb said.

They all nodded and got into there separate cars.

Melissa pulled Tyler into the back seat and got Reid to drive.

She sighed and smiled up at Tyler when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sleep, it's been an eventful week." Tyler said, kissing her forehead.

Melissa smiled at him, love in her eyes. She blinked a few times, not wanting to give into the sleep. Not being able to stop herself she let her eyes slowly slip closed.

Thinking of all her loved ones, she fell asleep with a smile on her face, knowing that she and her friends were safe.

_At least for now._

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
